Defiance
by Kanela
Summary: She's engaged to the finest bacherlor on Earth, but throw in the top bacherlor of the whole planetary system and see what happens. Rumors, misunderstandigs and of course: jealousy. A sort of prequel to "Of Earth and Bribes". Rating will go up :D
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gundam Wing, I just love to delude myself into believing 4xD is canon, thank you.

**Defiance**

**By Kanela**

**oioioioioioioioio**

_"I'm sorry for intruding."_

_"Don't be, I'm glad you came."_

_Her eyes were downcast, even if her whole posture was that of dignity. He spoke gently, beat her to it, because he knew she was ashamed._

_"I know what you want..."_

_"I…I am willing to pay whatever the price is-"_

_"I won't ask you for anything."_

_"Can you-will you f-forgi-"_

_"I do. So please, let's keep in touch."_

_"I…I w-w…I will try. But don't expect anything, there's a limit to how much shame I can bear. And right now, I think I've had my fill. So, if you'll excuse me."_

_"Miss Dor-ngh!" he tried to reach for her, but the IV line and the bandages restricted his movements. For the first time, she looked up, her beautiful pale blue eyes as sad as they had been inside the Doll Chamber._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Farewell."_

_"Until next time, Miss Dorothy."_


	2. Chance

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gundam Wing, I just love to delude myself into believing 4xD is canon, thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Defiance<strong>

**Chapter 1: Chance  
><strong>

That morning, she had felt something coming. Something reminiscent of a past experience… surely it was an old memory, from the war. She had sat on her bed, staring out the window, wondering about her dream. She had dreamt about something important, she was sure. But she couldn't remember.

…_til ne…me …iss …rothy. _Blurry, her memory was so blurry…and it affected her ridiculously. At work she had been distracted, she had forgotten about her appointment with the head director, had nearly fell off the front stairs and had spilled coffee all over her desk. Now, drinking her five o' clock tea, she felt calmer… The week had been hectic, with the project deal closing soon and her engagement party getting closer. She couldn't help but answer tiredly when her cell phone rang.

"Yes…"

"_Dorothy_?" The familiar voice startled her, and she nearly spilled her drink…again.

"Miss Relena! What a surpise!"

"Oh _I think I'm the surprised one. I've just received your invitation…You're getting married!_"

"Oh, that. Yes, well, it happened even to me." The woman watched her engagement ring glitter in the sun.

"_Don't start."_

"Fine. How's your pilot?"

"_He's doing well…I hope. Left on a mission a couple of days ago, but should be back by the end of this week."_

"Must be hard." She took a bite from her cinnamon biscuit. Dorothy heard the Foreign Minister sigh and smiled bitterly. Of course it was hard, what a stupid thing to say. "I'm sorry."

"_No, don't be. It's the truth…So… Tell me more about this Victor Roche-Lloyd? I think I've heard of him."_

"You should, since he works with you from time to time."

"_Oh! That's right, Mr. Lloyd! Oh, what an impolite thing to say. Ah…You see, there are so many delegates and representatives and…ah…"_

Dorothy Catalonia laughed. "What a great thing this happened privately and not on a meeting."

"_Thankfully. Now… the reason I'm calling you, aside from congratulating you, is because I'm having a small reunion next week, and I was hoping you could come." _

"Reunion."

"_Yes. A celebration of sorts…" _Dorothy could actually _hear_ her friend smiling.

"And what's the occasion?"

"_Uh. I…I think you should better come and see for yourself." _

Such an air of mystery…Of course she was going! "I'll be there, Miss Relena."

"_Stop that, or I'll call you by your title." _

"Oh? You've learnt a little about comebacks."

"_Haha, well, it's part of my job. I'll be sending you the details by e-mail so keep in touch!"_

"Thank you Miss Relena."

"_Goodbye, Duchess."_

A content smile showed on her face, and she took a last sip of tea. The sun was setting behind the tall buildings of the city, and she remembered she had a date at 7:00 pm. She'd better hurry.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o  
><strong>

Dorothy Catalonia had just finished putting her earrings, when her doorbell rang. She heard her butler greeting the guest and hurried down the hall to meet him herself. There, at the bottom of the staircase, was her fiancé, Delegate Victor Roche-Lloyd, Count of Devnent; a tall man with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. He wore a dark grey suit with a pale blue cravat, which quite fitted his handsome image. As soon as he saw her, his whole visage brightened, making her smile briefly.

"Victor." Her mid-length black dress swayed as she descended the stairs with elegant steps.

"Duchess, you are looking gorgeous as always."

"Please, quit the formalities, we are getting married in a year."

He offered his arm for her to take, "I wish it could be sooner."

"Sadly, that's not the case."

"You are so cold, my dear."

"You can still change your mind."

Victor chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Not a chance."

He led the way towards the waiting limousine, where the chauffer was holding the door open. They spent the entire drive with small talk, and when they finally arrived to their destination, Dorothy was delighted to discover they were outside the newest restaurant in town. She looked up at her fiancé and smiled satisfied at him. He nodded his thanks. Dinner was splendid, and they were just waiting for dessert to be brought when she felt a familiar sting at the back of her neck. It was just like migraine…but she knew it was something else, something she once-

Zero.

The Zero System.

"You okay, Dorohty?" She looked across the table and felt guilty for the preoccupied expression in Victor's face.

"I think we should go now. I'm not feeling right. I'm sorry." Blinking a few times, Dorothy felt the pain recede and disappear completely. What was that?

"That's okay. You want me to take you to a doctor? The Hospital?"

"No, just home. Please." He helped her to her feet and asked the waiter for the bill. Meanwhile, the blonde woman excused herself and headed straight for the limo. A group of men were entering the restaurant, and the instant she brushed past one of them, she felt the pang again. Her knees wobbled, but the man she had bumped reacted quickly and grabbed her by the arms. With such direct contact, Dorothy Catalonia felt her whole body grow numb.

"Miss! Are you alright?"

That deep voice…gentle and warm…from a distant past. Look up. She wanted to look up!

Victor appeared right at that moment. "Dorothy! Oh I'm sorry gentleman, but thank you." She felt the cool hands of her companion replace those of the unknown man. "Dear, you okay? We're leaving now. Thank you sirs."

"No…no problem, I hope she's okay." Answered the gentle voice, but her head was swimming, she felt like fainting… Other voices rushed into her ears. "Is she ill?" '_Don't be, I'm glad you came.'_ "Poor lady." '_Let's keep in touch'_ "Get well soon, sweetheart." _'Until next time, Miss Dorothy.'_

She suddenly turned her head, but from inside the car could only make out a group of older men and a taller, younger man bending down. Who…?

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

****o**  
><strong>

A slightly tanned, slender hand picked up a sequined purse. The lady must have dropped it accidentally.

"Excuse me." He called the host, who was still looking perplexed over the whole scene, "I believe the lady dropped this."

"Oh, thank you gentleman. We will keep it. They must have noticed by now. Thank you." The host made a move to take the purse.

"This is sudden but…could you perhaps tell me… who were they?" He had felt a rush of electricity from when he had touched the woman's bare arms, and was curious…_extremely_ curious…that name…

"Why would you like to know, Mister…" the man looked down at the waiting list to read his name, "Ah! Mister Winner!" The host laughed nervously, "No problem, sir. They were Count Roche-Lloyd and his fiancée, Duchess Catalonia."

Aquamarine eyes stared surprised at the man on the other side of the pedestal, and quickly retreated his hand, purse and all.

"I believe I will be delivering this personally, if you don't mind."

"N-not at all, Mr. Winner."

Quatre noticed his colleagues staring peculiarly at him and addressed them with one of his bright smiles, effectively distracting them. "Should we continue, gentlemen?"

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

****o**  
><strong>

She woke up feeling groggy and tired, her eyes blinking to adjust to the bright light pouring from the windows. Tall windows, white laced curtains. She was home. She sat up, and tried to remember last night. _Dinner…and voices…_ "Voices?" she murmured. Gradually, she noticed someone talking just outside her bedroom.

"…stress and malnutrition. She just needs to rest." Her head physician, Dr. Mongroove, was talking to a worried looking Victor just outside her door.

"Doctor, I cannot do that." They turned to stare at her, and Victor moved swiftly to grab her hand.

"What foolishness are you saying? You want to leave me a widower before we even marry?"

"Don't be silly Victor, I won't die from overworking."

"As a matter of fact, you can, Duchess." Added the doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor, you're always reassuring."

"My pleasure, Duchess." Smirked the old man, and Dorothy couldn't help but smirk back.

"Enough of this. Rest. You need to rest." Claimed her fiancé, while dragging her back inside the room. The doctor nodded his farewell and left, a maid accompanying him all the way downstairs.

Once back inside her covers, Victor sat at the edge of her bed, and cupped her cheek. "You scared me last night."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it will. That is why I'm telling you to marry me before anything happens to you."

"What do you mean, Victor?" Her eyes were searching his, slowly prying her way into his thoughts…and he succumbed.

"Marry me now and stop this silly charade."

She closed her eyes and moved away from his touch. "Victor, we've talked about that countless of times-"

"I don't even know why you are working, you don't _need_ to. You are one of the richest women in Earth."

"I won't touch a cent of my inheritance."

"Why? Stop torturing yourself-"

"I enjoy my work!" she interrupted, with such a fierce expression on her face and such authority in her voice, her fiancé just stared at her.

"I think I must leave. Call me when you are willing to see me." She looked away.

Just when then click of her door was heard, she let out a frustrated sigh. And another. And another. She laid back on the unclothed mattress, staring at the cream colored ceiling, her pillows and covers now sprawled across her room. The last time they had had the same argument, she had felt like crying. Today, she just felt like working until she dropped dead. With such thoughts in mind, she showered and got ready for work.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

****o**  
><strong>

"Miss Catalonia, I'm so glad you came. I couldn't reach you, no matter what. " A young woman in her 20's came running towards her, the click of her low heels echoing through the corridor. Dorothy turned and smiled politely at the flushed visage of the secretary.

"What is it, Sophie? I have a meeting in a couple of minutes..."

"It's…A-A man came earlier, asking for you."

"And what date did you give? I've got a very busy schedule, you know that."

"I told him your agenda is full until next month, but he insisted on seeing you right away. He's…He's quite persistent."

Dorothy cringed at the thought of Victor coming to insist she rested, but dismissed such idea…he wouldn't even know she had come to work. At least not yet.

"May I ask who was it?"

"Y-yes Miss. The CEO of Winner Corporation, Mr. Q-"

"Quatre Raberba Winner." She interrupted, her expression one of bewilderment.

"The very same, Miss. What should I tell him? He's been waiting outside your office for a- Miss Catalonia? Miss Catalonia!"

But Dorothy had turned around hurriedly, hidden memories flashing and causing a riot in her mind. She reached her office in a matter of seconds, and just a she was about to open her office doors, she felt a small twinge at the bottom of her stomach. _What? _What was she nervous for? It's just that she hadn't seen him in a couple of years –eight, to be precise–, and how the hell was she supposed to greet that man! _Hello Quatre, how's your wound?_ or _What brings you here, Mr-business-empire? _Just WHAT! She didn't know. She didn't care. Straightening herself and dusting her black pencil skirt, she opened the doors with a swift movement, only to find it empty.

Stab.

Wait. Was that disappointment?


	3. Purseuit

**Disclaimer: **Definitely don't own Gundam Wing, or FT (frozen teardrop) wouldn't be as strange as it is. O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Defiance<strong>

**Chapter 2: Purse-uit.**

A positive shock. That's how it was.

He hadn't really been surprised to find her working at such a prestigious corporation; well, maybe the fact that she was _working _andnot lazing around her manor had somewhat struck him as odd. All in all, said situation had proved his concept of her to be a little misguided and unfair. He felt like apologizing when he first got to meet her...Of course he wouldn't, since such confusing apologies would only cause her to ask for an explanation and if what he remembered of her wasn't as mistaken as his beliefs, she would definitely get murderously angry after being told the truth.

But to find her unreachable until the end of the month even after he had presented his credentials? Impossible. Even he could move his schedule a little when a friend called. But then again, was he even considered as a friend? Probably not… Eight years of not speaking would estrange anyone. Not to mention the awkward situation they went through before going their separate ways. Still, he wouldn't miss the chance to see her. So he waited. And waited some more. Perhaps his attitude had changed a bit over the years, or perhaps just the fact of standing near that woman's aura was affecting him, but he found the squirming and nervous secretary quite _entertai-_endearing. He cleared his throat.

"So…will Miss Dorothy be available today?" Charming smile.

"I-I'm sorry, Mister Winner. I-I cannot seem to g-get a hold of her. I'm afraid she's abse-" The ringing of the phone interrupted the worried woman, and she nearly jumped before answering. Quatre stifled a snort with a cough. "B-Branch director office, how can I help you?…R-really! The meeting rooms? Thank you!" she hung up. "Mister Winner, if you would be so kind to wait a few minutes while I go speak to Miss Catalonia.…"

Well…he had already waited for an hour, a couple of minutes more wouldn't hurt. He flashed a smile at the woman and she visibly calmed…as well as blushed. "No problem, miss. I'll wait."

With a hurried bow the woman had nearly fled out from behind her desk.

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 10:57 am. He remembered he hadn't had breakfast that morning.

_I think I saw a vending machine by the end of the hall. _Making up his mind, and with a last glance at the clock, he went to find said machine.

The sight that greeted him as he came back with a foil-packaged donut in hand made him stuff said donut in his suit pocket. Dorothy Catalonia was standing in the middle of her office, a consternated look in place. She was taller, skinnier and more beautiful than he remembered her being on the last occasions he had caught a glimpse of her. Because he had seen her before at charity balls and business meetings, she was always present whenever Miss Relena gave a speech and neither of them missed a year at the War Memorial ceremony. But every time he tried to approach her, he found she had already left.

Always.

"Miss Dorothy."

Her hair fluttered in the air as she violently turned to look at him. She was surprised. And paler than ever. Quatre suppressed a frown.

"Mister Winner, what a delightful surprise!" she said, a sweet smile quickly replacing her astonished face. He raised an eyebrow. That smile didn't fool him. "I should have known it was you from the very moment I felt the twinge of the Zero System."

Ah, that did it. "I beg your pardon? What are you talking about?"

She sat on a corner of her desk and waved at a chair before crossing her arms. He took her invitation and sat just across from her. "Yesterday I felt some strange…_jolts_ before encountering you at the restaurant. It was you, right? The man I bumped with."

The ex-pilot could only nod silently. What a…peculiar situation.

"So…what brings you here?" She asked, and he suddenly recovered from the shock of such revelations, remembering the reason he had come to see her.

"This…" He took her small purse from his inside pockets and extended it to her, "I believe you dropped this."

Her purse! She had been hoping it was back at home, or at least inside Victor's limousine. Blinking, she took it from him, "Thank you, Mr. Winner."

"Would you care for some late breakfast? My treat." He inquired politely, and as warmly as he could, since he really wanted her to accept. He wanted to further discuss the _Zero_ issue, as well as spend more than a few minutes getting to know about her so he wouldn't have any more misconceptions of her persona. But instead of accepting, she glanced at her wristwatch and stood, leaving the man to wonder what was going to happen now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winner, but I have an important meeting in a couple of mi-"

"What's it about?" he interrupted, and he guessed a dissimulated glare behind her sweet smile.

"Funds for the artificial weather compound that is being built in Mars."

"Whose company?"

"Hindkler Enterprises."

Quatre took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Just a moment, Miss Dorothy." He too stood up and walked just outside her office; Dorothy stared, trying to make out pieces of his conversation. His tone was gentle but commanding and he spoke in such a low voice, she really couldn't get anything. Her spy senses were apparently a bit rusty. When he came back to her side, she smiled halfheartedly.

"It's done. You have their backing." He said in a cheery tone that somewhat unnerved her.

"Excuse me?"

"The corporation recently merged with Hindkler, but has left them in their separate sector since it would be too much trouble to restructure their whole system. I've just spoke with their director and he declared they had already accepted your proposal. Today's meeting was just for that, I was told?" Charming smile number 3.

'The corporation' he had said, but she immediately knew he was talking about _his_ corporation. _What a bragger_, she openly glared at him, which earned her a twitch from his smile, before smiling back. "I guess we'll be having brunch."

His smile brightened, if possible, as his hand swept ahead of him in a gentlemanly gesture. "Please, after you Miss Dorothy."

She rolled her eyes before complying. _Show_-_off_.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"You look paler," he finally said after long minutes of silence. They were sitting at a small café just across from her building; plates of fresh fruit, a basket of bread and a jug of orange juice occupied the small table. Dorothy had been in the middle of taking a sip from her glass when he spoke. She just looked at him from behind it.

"And you look sunburned."

Quatre laughed, the sound strangely pleasant to her ears. She had never heard him laugh.

"Yes well, I blame the desert's sun." He took a bite of melon, "and you?"

"My lack of it."

"That's not healthy. You should go on vacation someday. I can offer you my-"

"Thank you, Mr. Winner. Perhaps this week-end I'll retreat to _my _beach cottage." An apologetic smile was her answer, and she returned it with a smirk. Silence ensued again, and again he was the one to break it.

"You know, I think I know what you were talking about," She stared at him, half a bite in her mouth; she wasn't following.

"About Zero's _jolts_ as you put it. I felt them too, a couple of years back."

"Did you?" Now she was interested.

"Yes. Remember the Bellaricci Charity Ball?" She was going to nod, but his knowledge of said event seemed weird. She did-

"You were there?"

"Yes. I believe it was the first time in 4 years we coincided at the same place."

No way, he was there? But…she hadn't-...

"Keeping track on time?" she teased, wanting to see his shy reaction. She got one, but not exactly as she expected it.

"Perhaps," A faint blush appeared on his tanned cheeks, but his laugh wasn't shy or embarrassed. It was very…charismatic. Almost alluring. _Sorry Victor, _she thought. "Before that day I thought you went into hiding."

"Of course not. I was finishing my studies."

"Business major, I presume."

"You presume well."

"Have you kept in touch with anyone?"

"Miss Relena and I often talk. She calls to complain about Yuy," snicker, "Aside from that, I don't know who else you mean."

_Of_ _course_, Quatre thought embarrassingly, _why would she want to talk with anyone else? We weren't exactly comrades on the same side…_

"Ah! I did see Mr. Barton last year." But that statement took him by surprise.

"Trowa?"

"We bumped into each other on the street. He just…nodded at me."

_Last year? Last year…That's right! He came down with the circus last year!_ _That cheating little-_ "Must have been…odd." What else could he do, but show his eternally pleasant smile?

"Odd? More like bizarre! The last time I had seen him, he called me a 'woman who couldn't cry'. Such nonsense, I do cr-," she stopped herself as soon as she saw Quatre's smile widening. "Well, and that's it."

"I see. Are you attending Miss Relena's reunion?"

"Yes. And you're obviously going too."

"I'm afraid I might not."

"Huh?" _Why? Aren't you supposed to-_

"Right now I'm in the middle of closing certain deals. Work stuff. It's what brought me here in the first place. But I'm hoping I'll be free by then." Dorothy nodded absentmindedly… If he was so busy, what the hell was he doing having brunch with her. She glared at her last piece of fruit, _Poser._

Both finished their plates and were silently waiting for the bill...

_Well, this is weird. I don't feel as awkward as I thought I would…._ A light beeping sound distracted her from her thoughts, _What is that?_ Quatre stuck his hand inside his suit jacket and retrieved a small electronic device. An agenda.

"Oh, looks like time's up." The waiter chose that exact moment to appear, and the blond man took the receipt and signed, paying no heed to Dorothy's protests of sharing the bill. They walked across the street where the valet was already waiting, a white sports car ready by his side.

"I'll come visit you next time I'm down." By 'down' she understood he meant 'on Earth'. She politely nodded, not at all convinced of the idea. "Ah, by the way Miss Dorothy, I heard you're engaged. Congratulations." His pleasing smile seemed a bit hurried; but she could have been wrong. He left her no time to reply, and immediately took off the road, the engine's soft hum reverberating in her ears.

"Thank you, Mr. Winner." Her faint answer wasn't even heard.


	4. Eccentric

**Disclaimer: **Wishful thinking**. **No, I don't own Gundam Wing. D:

* * *

><p><strong>Defiance<strong>

**Chapter 3: Eccentric**

His friend answered almost immediately.

"_Quatre_."

"And hello to you too, my _friend_." He stressed out his last word, and he knew the person on the other side had smirked. He just knew.

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"_

"I'm on Earth."

Pause. _"And you've seen her again."_

"Yes, I have. As a matter of fact, I've just parted with her. We had brunch."

"_Sounds nice._"

"Tell me why." He was speeding through the street, planning to turn left and take the exit to the airport. He heard a lion's roar through the phone.

"_He knows it's you. He says hi_."

"Yes, hi. Now tell me why."

"_Why he says hi?_"

"Trowa, I don't like your sense of humor."

"_Midii says I'm improving."_

Sigh. "She told me you saw her last year. _Last_ year. You didn't tell me anything."

Trowa understood his friend was still talking about a certain Duchess and not his Midii, so he skipped the joke. _"We just passed each other on the street, that's all."_

Quatre sped through the lanes, evading cars and gaining more speed. He saw the exit a couple of meters away. "You should have told me anyway."

"_You know you're being weird, right?"_

"I don't want to be told that by a man that talks with lions."

"_Touchy, aren't we?"_ Roar, _"I don't understand your concern. Are you interested?" _

"Ye-… I don't know. I just-" sigh, "…I sound like Heero." His friend on the other side of the line started laughing. "I honestly don't know Trowa. Have I gone crazy?"

"_War can do that to you."_

"Trowa…"

"_I don't have the answers."_

"She's become very beautiful."

Oh, so his pure friend could yield to physical attraction? The circus man smirked. _"She stabbed you."_

"That was eight years ago... and she apologized."

Trowa laughed again. _"I know."_

"What?"

"_I was about to enter your room that time, but she was already inside…I wanted to confront her, but then you said you forgave her so I left. If you could overlook it, who was I to insist? She looked sincerely sorry."_

"You called her a 'woman who couldn't cry'…she still remembers that."

"_I retracted my words soon after that."_

"Y-you mean to say you saw-"

"_Need to go, they're calling for me. By the way, Heero phoned. Said something about next week at Miss Relena's house. You probably already know. See you then."_

"Trowa, wai-" but he was cut off. The ex-pilot of Heavyarms was a quiet person, but damn it if he could say the most precise things when he chose to speak. Quatre took of his wireless headphone and tiredly dropped it on the passenger's seat. He would definitely have to hurry through his business if he wanted to see both his friends and …her.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Ever since he had seen her last week, he started believing that every single one of his friends had been left with a touch of masochism after the war.

For example, he was quite sure Heero and Relena were announcing their engagement (finally) on their coming reunion, after years and years of stalking from both sides. For the love of God, the man had threatened to kill her when they first met! And Wu Fei had mistreated and insulted Sally on those early years, and now their first daughter would be turning two in a few months. Hilde had been an OZ soldier when she first met Duo…

How everyone had ended in a happy relationship, was a mystery of war.

And Trowa. That man. He…he had had confusing feeling about his sister before actually knowing she _was _his sister. And he still doesn't flinch when knives are being thrown at him…he talks with animals…and now he remembered Trowa's girlfriend, Midii, once tried to kill him too. And she already loved him by that time, or so she had said... Mmm…Perhaps his best friend was the weirdest of them all…

_Bastard didn't even call back, _pouted Quatre, remembering how he had been hung up. A flight attendant offered him a drink and he asked for some mineral water with a smile that was not sincere. The girl smiled coquettishly, not noticing the lie, and hurried back. He resumed his musings.

So what if he found himself attracted to a woman who had previously turned him into a _brochette_? Apparently it was all part of who they were as former Gundam pilots, no?

…Whatever.

Her stunned face appeared in his mind and he smiled softly. He really looked forward to seeing her again. Staring at the pitch black darkness of space, just before arriving at colony L2-TY678, he finally fell asleep.

_"I should have known it was you from the very moment I felt the twinge of the Zero System."_

Her sweet voice made him turn back from wherever his mind had wandered. He woke up startled.

_"I should have known it was _you_…"_ They shared a link…

They shared a link!

A silly smile appeared on his lips, and the flight attendant nearly dropped her tray at the sight. The man was unbelievably handsome. She had seen him before…on a magazine cover… Quatre kindly thanked the girl for her service and dismissed her with a nod, not noticing the speechless stare he was being given. He was used to it.

His business meeting went perfectly well, and he smiled proudly at the thought of the newest colony. It would be larger than most, as it would be serving as the last connection between Martian travels, and it would surely give thousands of people a job.

His shuttle quickly resumed its journey and he fell back into a tranquil stupor. The Winner heir dreamt of Duchess Catalonia during his trip back to L4. He saw her pallid languor behind her office desk, her hands skimming through papers and contracts…and suddenly she wasn't there anymore. The next thing he saw, she was sprawled on the floor, right next to her chair. He jumped awake and hit his head on the upper panel.

That hadn't been a dream. It was Zero.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"You are one stubborn woman, Duchess." Said Dr. Mongroove while inserting her an IV line. She flinched at the sensation, but kept on staring as her doctor checked her blood pressure and the levels of the vitamin-enriched serum. She was propped on pillows, more like sandwiched between a dozen of them. With a huff she removed quite a few.

"I didn't feel like resting."

"If you had taken it easy last week, you wouldn't be in this state." He tsk-ed at her. "Your poor fiancé is going to hit the roof when he hears about this."

"He has been kept ignorant and he will stay that way, Doctor." Her stare was enough of a command, and the old man raised his hands in defeat.

"I was just saying. But please, stay put just one day. It won't hurt you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I swear you are as obstinate as your mother and father mixed together."

"I'm their daughter." She smirked proudly.

The doctor smirked back, "Silly girl. Now you stay there, and I won't tell anyone. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

"I'll be waiting."

She watched the old man move his head from side to side as he exited her bedroom. She took a book from her nearby nightstand but soon found herself bored. She was restricted to her bed so she couldn't go practice fencing, nor horseback riding, nor swimming. She wanted to fast-forward Relena's reunion to the next day, but knew she still had to wait until the weekend.

_Just two more days_, she thought. Dorothy dropped the book on the carpeted floor and slumped on her bed. _So bored…_

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

By next morning her color was back to normal, which meant she was still pale but her cheeks were a tad bit rosier. Dr. Mongroove nodded his approval while disconnecting her from the IV, and told her to eat well along with some prescribed vitamins before leaving again. Take it easy, he had said. She huffed.

She always took it easy. It was more fun than way.

A knock on her door alerted her and she hurriedly finished stepping on her shoes. Victor was just outside her bedroom with a single white-orchid arrangement in hand and a frown on his handsome face.

"Oh…Hello Victor. Haven't seen you in a week, are you still mad?"

"Dorothy." He said coolly, but nothing more. Not her fault, he was the one with the attitude problem.

"I didn't expect this, but thank you, it's beautiful. I take it our discussion is over?" No, something was wrong. She watched his frown deepen. Unexpectedly, he shoved the little pot into her hands before whirling on his heels. She did hear his last remark before taking the stairs.

"_That_ is not mine. Good day."

Her mouth slightly gapping, she didn't even try to give chase… She just shrugged. On further inspection of the little pristine flower, she noticed a small card attached to the very bottom of its stem.

'_I knew you were far too pale.  
>Take care.<br>-QW._'

Her eyes went wide and she nearly released her hold on it. What was that man thinking? No, wait. How did he even know!

_"You look paler…"_

Yes, he had said that a week ago, but hadn't it been a stupid way to start a conversation? She looked at the extravagant plant on her hands.

Well, the flower was pretty.


	5. Engagement

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing and all its characters aren't mine. I just use them for my silly entertainment.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if I spammed anyone's mail, the story was just writing itself. I'll stop soon, I promise :D

* * *

><p><strong>Defiance<strong>

**Chapter 4: Engagement.**

"I thought Mr. Lloyd would be coming with you," Relena said taking her by the arm and thanking her for the parcel of delicious looking patisseries. Dorothy hadn't known the exact reason for the reunion, but cakes were never depreciated.

"Yes, well…we are going through a… _phase…_" The Foreign Minister just nodded. Everyone in a relationship went through a fine list of _those_.

Being lead towards the back garden, Dorothy was greeted by the rest of the guests. Awkwardwas the perfect word to describe the feeling of not-so-unfamiliar gazes over her. She knew each and every single one of the persons present. Relena's personal secretary and the 5 members of her board were huddled together in a corner, without doubt still discussing Miss Relena's schedule for the next week.

Mariemaia was animatedly speaking with Duo Maxwell, and didn't seem to notice the arrival of her aunt. On the contrary, Maxwell's girlfriend, Hilde, waved cheerfully at her. Since Dorothy had resorted to their 'salvaging business' aka junkyard for previous company projects, she had upgraded their status of _acquaintances_ to _colleagues_. Still, she couldn't help but feel silly while waving back.

For a moment she had wondered at the absence of Lady Une, but seeing Relena's mother approach her with a smile, she mentally slapped herself. It was just a matter of common sense. Mrs. Darlian received Dorothy with a motherly hug that the blonde woman returned with fondness.

Dr. Chang, in other times known as Sally Po, received her with another hug that almost made her felt comfortable. She had met the doctor at the OZ headquarters a couple of times before the woman suddenly decided to chance factions. The husband and ex-gundam pilot, Wu Fei, politely shook hands with her. Ever since the disclosing of her relation to Treize Kushrenada at one of Relena's birthday parties, the Chinese man had become less and less coarse towards her. It was then she noticed a toddler girl staring at her from behind the man's legs.

"Xiao Zhi", the father said as the only way of introduction. Dorothy waved her fingers and the girl smiled shyly. Good reaction, considering she always scared children.

Heero Yuy was standing near the pool as deadpanned as always, but when Relena got closer to him, his expression softened and a sweet almost-smile graced his hard features. Dorothy smiled wryly. That pair would forever remain in her eyes as one taken from a fairytale.

After hearing closely to what his girlfriend said, the Perfect Soldier turned to stare at the Duchess and nodded in her direction. She nodded back. Through the years of her friendship with Miss Relena, Dorothy's ungraceful relationship with the Japanese man had slowly but constantly improved. During the first few years after the war, she was glared at. Then, a couple of years back, she had been just stared. That nod had been quite the leap and she appreciated it.

Just as she was about to take over one of the rattan recliners she flinched. _Oh no…_As two more guests were ushered into the garden by Pagan, the forever butler of the Darlian Household, the delicately coiffed head of Duchess Catalonia nearly self-imploded before going back to normal in a millisecond. She plopped her noble butt unceremoniously down on the pool-lounger and didn't even look up.

She knew perfectly well who had arrived.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

It had been a couple of years since Quatre had felt the slightly disturbing tug of Zero at the pit of his stomach, but he didn't need to look around to find its cause because she was sitting primly just in front of him. Without looking beside him, he knew Trowa was expecting some sort of stupidity from his part and opted to ignore the itching sensation inside his mouth. He was _not_ going to act stupid. He was going to be his polite self and address their hosts first and continue the round of greetings until he reached-

"Hi," he blurted, not looking at anyone in particular. Trowa snorted...The few guests that heard said hi back and went on with their chat.

"Quatre, I'm so glad you could make it," Relena had approached them without him noticing. It was kind of hard to dissimulate the start she gave him, but he managed somehow. Heero's antics certainly had rubbed off on her. "It wouldn't have been the same if you were to be absent."

"I tried my best for you, Miss Relena," he said, displaying one of his most sincere smiles. Relena giggled.

"Always the charmer."

"Business goes better when the other party is actually paying attention."

The former queen of the world chuckled and patted his shoulder, "I insist, you should try politics. I believe you'll do quite well."

"No offense Miss Relena, but I'm a lousy liar."

She let a merry laugh escape her lips. "I'm not sure if I'm sorry to hear that."

"Trowa," greeted the Wing pilot as he approached them, "So you came alone?"

"Heero," he nodded, "I'm afraid my sister and Midii were unable to come."

Both men left them to favor the snack table near the edge of the pool, and Relena took the opportunity to look up at Quatre and ask a silent question. He replied in a hushed tone, "His girl, found each other a couple of months back."

"Like a reencounter?" The blond man nodded, "Lovely! I would like to meet her someday."

"I'm sure you will. By the way, can I have a guess at what this reunion is for?"

She smiled dazzlingly, "Please, don't spoil my surprise, though I know everyone must have guessed already. Just go and have something to eat." Quatre discretely took a look at his diplomat friend's left hand. A modest ring glimmered under the sunset. So he was right. They were finally announcing their engagement.

He chuckled, "I'll go stuff myself with sandwiches then, Miss Relena."

Dorothy had been watching with curiosity the interaction between the two but hadn't really heard their conversation. Her senses had really dulled now that spy-services had been rendered useless. _I definitely need to start all over again. 1° step: Eavesdropping behind office doors…_she thought to herself as she fingered the hem of her sundress absentmindedly, twirling and twisting until a warm voice startled her.

"Miss Dorothy, care to join me for a snack?"

Ice blue eyes met with aquamarine, and she remembered the tiny proud flower sitting at her home. She unhanded her dress and reclined back on her seat, totally ignoring the man's extended hand.

"Mister Winner, I thought you'd said you wouldn't come."

"I said I _might_ not. Business went well." He kept his hand outstretched. Dorothy eyed it and then looked back at him. She took it without breaking eye contact. He looked away first…he had forgotten the intensity of her stare. Comfortable silence was never considered healthy by the Duchess, so she broke it just before reaching the edge of the pool.

"Thank you for the little present. It was a beautiful detail from your part, though I'm not sure how you knew why to send it."

Quatre hid his real reason behind a smile, "Perhaps we share some sort of connection."

Zero again? She was sure it didn't work like that_. _Dorothy smirked, "Oh I doubt you could have felt me from so far into space."

"Extraordinary things have happened before." He offered her a tuna sandwich. She accepted it with a raised eyebrow.

"Calling yourself extraordinary, Mr. Winner? You sure have changed."

He closed his eyes briefly, "T-that's not what I meant," damn it, he had stuttered. A coughing sound that appeared more like a dissimulated snort caught the couples' attention and they slightly turned around. _Of course,_ Quatre thought with an inner sigh, _He just had to be standing behind us._ Dorothy smiled politely at the brown haired man that had once accused her of being incapable of crying, and to her surprise, the gesture was returned before he retired from the table. She couldn't help the surprised tone that left her lips when she spoke back at her companion.

"Your friend just smiled at me, Mr. Winner. I feel like I've been promoted," her pale gaze collided with his, surprising him lightly. "Should I feel elated?"

"Well-"

But on that precise moment, Heero and Relena claimed the attention of the gathering and were standing at the center of their guest. They made a lovely picture, standing side to side, the stoic man holding tenderly the hand of the woman he had been obviously in love with for years.

"Everyone, can I have your attention for a moment? Thank you. It won't be long…I hope," Relena laughed nervously, turning to look at her lover, who reassured her with a smile. Her was back to its usual calm tone, the one she used when giving speeches to the masses. "Firstly, I want to thank you all for being here, for taking this day off your busy schedules. Your presence here means a lot to us, because you are important friends. Friends I met through Heero," he gave her hand a squeeze, and all four Gundam pilots plus Sally smiled, "and friends I made on my own." Relena and Dorothy shared a grin, while the Foreign Ministry board clapped for a few seconds. "We've known each other for eight years. You've been my company, my strength; my saviors in more than one occasion…"

She paused for dramatic effects, and then fixated her eyes on Mrs. Darlian, whose eyes looked watery.

"And for all that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." A single tear rolled down her cheek, Relena hastily wiped it away and smiled brilliantly. "I'm pretty sure you might have already guessed the reason why you were called here," her eyes centered on Quatre and he smiled, briefly looking down, "and Heero and I are glad to tell you that…you all are most probably right."

Heero chose that moment to take the spotlight, and his serious baritone quite contrasted with the smirk he was sporting, "She's marrying me."

Duo's "You could have said that differently" was barely heard amidst the loud cheering of the rest of the guests.

"Just like a princess and her knight…" whispered the Duchess. Quatre heard her faint declaration and discovered traces of a sweet smile still lingering on her lips. His smile wasn't as short as hers and he looked back at the engaged couple. Yes, they were a fairytale…

Everyone was ushered inside the house after the announcement and a light dinner was served. At 9:00 pm, just Dorothy and the gundam pilots minus Wu Fei, remained. During the evening, the blonde duchess had somehow been dragged into their conversation by Maxwell's girlfriend and was actually starting to enjoy the girl's company. Hilde had been constantly telling embarrassing stories of her boyfriend.

She was fun!

"Let me tell you, she's one tough woman," the dark haired girl was saying, "Last year she came by the yard because of a joint project we had previously, and we needed to find a replacement for an ignition coil. Duo was there, right babe?" Duo's groan was heard from behind the hand he was using to cover his face… "So, we went into the mountain of junk and I was in the middle of my searching when a huge _rat_ appeared right under a panel we had just moved… I hate rats so I paralyzed. And you know what she did? She kicked it. Like a football pro. Didn't even flinch while Duo was there screaming like a silly little girl. Right, Dorothy?"

"I did flinch…" she said with a smirk, while Duo's embarrassed whimper was muffled by laughs. Her cell phone rang.

With a smile still on her lips, she answered without bothering to check the ID. "Hello?"

"_Having fun, my dear?"_

* * *

><p><em>Apparently i love to torture not just Quatre but Duo as well.<br>_

_I like Trowa. He's cool :D  
><em>


	6. Exposed

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing and all its characters aren't mine. I just use them for my silly entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Defiance<strong>

**Chapter 5: Exposed**

"_Having fun, my dear?"_

Dorothy excused herself with a smile and walked towards the hall. Quatre, still laughing with the rest of the guys, stole a glance at her retreating back.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"Victor, how are you? Still throwing a tantrum?"

"_Tell me if you wouldn't be offended to find someone else is sending flowers to your fiancée."_

"No, not really."

"_**Dorothy**_…"

She sighed, "It was just a get well present Victor, stop being ridiculous." Really, this time he was being rather difficult.

"_And why would you _need_ a get well present?"_

_Oops!_ "To have a healthy life. If you are still upset, why are you even calling? I hate silly arguments."

"_This is a serious matter, Dorothy. Where are you?"_

"I'm not liking you, so I won't tell."

"_We have dinner with the former queen of Krauss peninsula at 10!" _hissed Victor.

Ah, crap. She forgot. "I thought **I** wouldn't be going…"

"_Because we got into a fight? Don't be dense Dorothy; my reputation highly depends on whether you appear on my arm or not."_

'On my arm'…"Excuse me, Count? I believe I misheard." She kept her cool tone, even if she was boiling on the inside_…_Was she some sort of accessory?

"_I-I meant by my side, dear. That woman knew your grandfather… it would really help me if you came. I need you. Please, where are you?"_

Oh? Talking sweet now? It wasn't the first time he pleaded with her to attend a boring dinner/meeting/reunion/whatever with the pre-ESUN, once highly-established nobles. And this certainly wouldn't be the last… Count Roche-Lloyd was part of the 'new' nobility the ESUN had 'permitted'. He had just started his political career and was strengthening it up by appearing in as many social circles as he could. Of course she knew he was using what was left of her grandfather's influence to gain supporters, but she also knew this Machiavellian use of their relationship as a free-pass to whatever social gathering in existence was a recent development. She approved of such methods only when she was the one using the strategy, not when she was being the main tool. Hypocritical much? She didn't care. Lady Dorothy Catalonia, Duchess of Dermail waited for a long pause. If she was going to do him a favor, he'd better squirm a little. Such a blatant display of his deceitful plans had to be punished somehow… Honestly, he had started as such a nice guy...

"_U-um…D-Dorothy, dear? P-please, I'll do-" _

"I'll be there."

"_You will? You honestly will come?"_ she sighed, and his tone quickly changed, "_Thank you! Thank you, my darling! I knew you would understand. I'll be waiting for you, ok? But please, don't be late! I love you."_ His cheery new attitude did nothing to appease her raising mental strain. Her cell phone was closed rather harshly.

She hated those reunions and he knew it.

She despised those people, who had been 'supportive' of her when her grandfather lost the leadership of Romefeller, but had scorned her after his tragic death. Lately they had been tolerating her for the sake of "old friendship"...and because of Victor's charming self.

_Victor, who is not being his charming self, _she thought tiredly. Recently his reputation had started to rise; perhaps all that success had swelled his head?

Ugh…why did she even put up with it?

Oh. Because she liked Victor. He was sweet.

_Had_ been sweet.

...Ugh.

"Leaving now?"

Great, just what she needed. Mr. Gorgeous-smiles.

"Can't you just-" She turned around with a glare that quickly disappeared behind a blinking fit. "M-Mr. Barton? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"You thought I was someone else, it's perfectly understandable."

_No it's not, you're just being nice. Which is creepy... _"If you say so, Mr. Barton. I must go attend some rather boring matters."

"That's a shame."

"It is. Goodbye Mr. Barton." In the absence of servants, she opened the door herself.

"Miss Catalonia?"

"Yes, Mr. Barton?" she looked back.

"The first time we met, I made some harsh remarks that I wish to withdraw."

_What_ _the_ _hell_? …_Why_? After a few seconds of silent consideration, she shrugged. "I deserved that. I was being a total bitch."

She definitely didn't expect the unending laughter that followed. Was this really the same man that was rumored to have the same level of stoicism as Heero Yuy? No, that wasn't it. This man was just one of the greatest actors she had met in her entire life. An amazing performer.

Te-hee.

She liked him too. A smirk blossomed on her lips, and she curtsied before leaving. Trowa's laughter was just receding when his blond friend appeared behind a pillar.

"What's the matter Trowa, what are you laughing at?"

The green-eyed acrobat sighed mirthfully, "That woman… "

"Uh?"

"Dorothy Catalonia. She just left."

"Wh-! D-did she say why?"

Trowa shrugged, patting his friend on the shoulder, "Had some 'boringmatters' to attend. Who's Victor?"

Quatre doubted for a second before deciding to tell the truth. "Her fiancé."

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"Isn't that the Duchess of Dermail?"

"My, how bold!"

"Coming this late to her Highness' dinner, does she think she's still the Romefeller heiress?"

Dorothy closed her ears to the whispers erupting from the ballroom, right now cursing her heightened senses. Here at this room, she discovered her hearing was still as impeccable as always, she just had been trying to eavesdrop on the wrong _idio_-…person…aka a _highly _trained multibillionaire ex-soldier.

"I told you to _avoid_ being late," whispered severely Count Roche-Lloyd behind a kind smile as he closed distance to take his fiancée's arm. She discreetly snatched her arm away before he could even touch her; if he wasn't being nice, she wouldn't either. Her icy stare made him halt for a second, reminding him who was she here for but his face wasn't as apologetic as it should have been.

"Didn't she know this was a formal gathering?"

"Look at her dress! Has her fortune diminished so?"

It was then that the count noticed her attire, a simple pale blue, strapless sundress that quite suited her eyes but made her stand-out rather badly among all the high couture dresses and tuxedos. He knew she disliked these gatherings, but couldn't she try for his sake? Didn't she love him? Didn't she want him to be successful? Empowered by the crowd, fueled by embarrassment and hurt pride, he let himself talk, "Are you doing this on purpose?" He yanked her hand, "Are you trying to ridicule me?"

Oh, that did it.

She snapped.

"Ridicule you, Victor?" she sneered, "I believe you insisted on my coming here, because you _needed _me." She saw his bottom lip tremble, "But I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, _dear_."

It was the first time in the 6 months of their relationship that she had actually called him by a pet name, and he didn't miss the emphasis on it. He wanted to apologize; he even opened his mouth to-

"Is it true she's working? Like a commoner?"

"I believe so… Poor Victor. She doesn't think he can support her."

He closed his mouth. He closed his mouth because he felt their words were true, he still wasn't high enough to give Duchess Catalonia what she deserved. She was used to big things, to great manors and expensive shopping trips. He was just an upstart with barely enough money and reputation to attend these parties. He was even using her family name as his ticket to distinction...and she knew, she permitted his foul use of their relationship and never said anything…

She was so kind…

"Victor," her voice was strangely calm and soothing, her eyes full of…

Pity. She pitied him.

_So that's it, _he thought bitterly.

"Duchess Dorothy Catalonia of Dermail, what an extraordinary surprise." Claimed a stern loud voice. The whole room went silent save for the occasional murmuring and gasping of 'Your Highness'. "Felt dignified enough to attend my dinner?" Queen Toskana Erdabl of Krauss, a woman who proudly wore her age as if it were her former crown presented the young blonde woman with a smile that was definitely not amiable. Dorothy's countenance changed immediately.

…To battle mode.

Smiling the same attitude as the old woman, the Duchess curtsied and nodded in the direction of the past queen, "I was attending an engagement party and lost time's notion, Your Highness."

Toskana's smile got condescending, "And pray tell who's this _friend_ that is much more important than me?"

Dorothy couldn't help the smirk; she was sooooo going to enjoy this, "Just my _best _friend, Miss Relena Peacecraft." _Former Queen of the **World**, bitch.  
><em>

"Queen Relena!" The general gasp that blossomed through the ballroom was like music to her ears.

And now for the final touch, "If you'll excuse me, I must return to her side. I left without saying goodbye." Smile, turn, leave.

Victory.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"Dorothy…"

Ignore.

"Dorothy."

Ignore…

"Dorothy, dear!"

"Stop calling my name, Count Roche-Lloyd." She finally turned around, her sudden halt almost making the man trip with his feet. "And stop following me."

"I'll take you hom-"

"In your dreams, Count."

"Please Dorothy! I'm sorry!" he suddenly lounged, tried to embrace her, but she evaded him with one swift movement and the chestnut haired man fell on one knee to the ground. _Hn_. _My fencing reflexes are still intact_, she thought while looking down at her fiancé. He raised his head with pleading eyes that made hers narrow dangerously. She remembered his troubled face back inside the witch's mansion… No. _That's not going to work this time._ Before he could rephrase his apology, she spoke.

"I don't want to see you Victor. No, don't talk." Her stare was icy cold, and the color of her eyes never made more sense than then. Her fiancé stayed quiet and on the pavement, but when she turned to leave, he made a move to go after her. "If you follow me, Victor, I'm ending this stupid engagement."

She didn't look back.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"I don't understand."

Quatre sighed, but kept silently driving. Trowa insisted.

"You really went crazy."

This time he did speak, "War can do that to you, you said so."

The acrobat snorted. _Idiot._"Maybe you are obsessed."

"What?"

"You know, because she caused a great impression on you? She actually left a physical impression **_on_** you."

"That's not it."

"You're obsessed."

"No."

"She's getting married Quatre."

"She won't."

Determinate as he was, the blond man kept on driving until the deathly silence of his companion unnerved him. His aquamarine eyes left the road and finally looked at his friend, only to find him staring back. "Uh…T-Trowa?"

"What have you still not told me?"

Blink. Eyes back on the road. Blink. "You noticed, huh?"

* * *

><p><em>Yay! it's gonna get better, I promise. :D<em>

_I hope you're liking. ;D See ya next chapter. (^.^)/  
><em>


	7. Bold

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing and all its characters are mine...NOT. My life is so sad ): hahaha ;D

**Defiance**

**Chapter 6: Bold**

"You're telling me she can feel the Zero System too?"

"Yes, it's almost like synchronizing with each other…. We share a connection." Quatre chuckled happily and Trowa rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You went insane." The dark haired man took a sip from his beer with a gesture that betrayed a hint of the exasperation he felt, even if his tone was as calm as ever, and his Arabian friend settled his wineglass on the center table and insisted rather tiredly.

"I am not, Trowa, please try to see it from my side...Take my side, you're my friend."

"You cannot possibly be in love, Quatre. Not for that reason."

"It's a pretty good reason. And who told you I'm in…in…in love?"

"You."

"I've never-"

"But you are. I can tell. I'm not stupid."

Trowa could tell? How? "Do you know love?" The Winner heir asked rather stupidly and his friend arched an eyebrow.

"Of course. I'm not insensible."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Sip of wine, drink of beer. Stare. "So, I'm in love?"

"Yes."

Quatre finished his wine in one gulp and tsked. "Figured as much."

"I guess you didn't know she was engaged."

"Not until 2 weeks ago." His whisper was somewhere between frustrated, surprised and sad, making Trowa's gaze soften.

"You can't let a machine rule you, Quatre."

"It's not-Zero isn't ruling my decisions, Trowa. Zero _knew_ them long before me. That's how the system works; I should know, I built it."

"Don't be so sure, you didn't develop it."

"I know I'm not wrong."

"Stubborn rich kid."

"Clown."

They smirked.

The acrobat rested his head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. "I always thought Zero showed the future just to Heero, even if it was only a glimpse."

"And you never doubted his feelings for Miss Relena."

"…"

"Oh, now you stay silent?"

"Miss Relena never tried to kill him."

"But **he** did try to, with both her and himself and look, they are getting married. Can I go on and tell you about my hypothesis for us pilots and relationships?"

"No, thank you. I've analyzed it; being a subject, victim and perpetrator myself."

"Well, good. I'm glad you are aware that we can all be described as masochists."

Trowa's laughter echoed through every room of the Winner Manor.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"_You're really mean. You left my engagement party and didn't even say goodbye!"_

Dorothy let out a short laugh. "I intended to go back and do so, Miss Relena, but then I… I got distracted." She changed her cell phone to her other ear.

"_Trowa and Quatre did say you had some urgent matters to attend. Was it work?"_

Quatre? Why Quatre? He wasn't even there when she left, she only just spoke to Mr. Barton and oh, he probably told the other….

"_Dorothy?"_

"…Sorry. No, not work. Just Victor."

"_Ah! You had a date? Made up with him already?" _Relena's voice was cheery, and the Duchess wondered if she should lie…but then remembered Victor's attitude and gritted her teeth.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite." She stood from her seat and started pacing her studio. She glanced at her window and watched the sun being covered by dark clouds, a storm visible in the distance.

"_You sound angry."_

"Very." She whirled around and sat on her desk.

"_Is it bad?"_

"Maybe." She fingered the little potted plant sitting next to her.

"_Like, broken-engagement bad?"_

"…No. But I did threaten him with it."

"_Oh…then…I hope whatever the problem is, can be solved quickly?" _

The Duchess recalled last night's events and added, "It entirely depends on Victor."

"_Well, I remember him being a levelheaded man, so everything will be alright."_

A knock on her door caught her attention and she saw her maid standing there. "Miss Relena, I have to go. I've got a visitor."

"_Then go, it's probably him. Go and make up and be happy!"_

A wry smile spread over the Duchess' lips. "If you say so." And hung up. "Where is he, Charlotte?"

The maid was surprised. How? She hadn't been able to announce him to her mistress-

"Charlotte?"

"H-He is waiting at the living room, Miss."

"Thank you, Charlotte. I'll be there in a minute."

Dorothy caressed the delicate petals of the white orchid one last time before sighing. Victor had better be quick with his apologies, because she honestly wasn't in the mood. With a little skip she got off her desk, her hand accidentally brushing with the little pot. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

"No!" she squealed, before quickly grabbing for the arrangement. It was safe.

She eyed the pristine flower, remembered who was it from and raised an eyebrow. Why go through such pains for _this_? She hastily put the arrangement back in place and glared at it before tapping the flower's yellowish center and heading towards her waiting fiancé. …_Saved it because it's a present. And it's pretty…_

Upon entering the room, she expected him to be sitting on his usual spot on her sofa, but it was empty. Movement near one of the windows made her notice a familiar tall silhouette…that…wasn't…Victor's?

"What in the world are you doing here?" Her astonishment completely overruled her civility, and she wasn't going to care. What the hell was this man doing in her home?

"Oh, good afternoon Miss Dorothy. We really couldn't say goodbye yesterday, so I decided to pay you a visit." His smile was as charming as ever, his golden hair a bit unruly due to the approaching storm's wind which made him look rather attractive…but she was so vexed by his sudden appearance at her house because it was the first time he came and she had just thought about him… but she hadn't _felt_ him at all and she was surprised because a few sunrays had suddenly burst into the room and caught on his fair hair, making it shine like a halo and he looked so decidedly handsome-

_Hold your horses Dorothy, you cannot think that!_ Oh yes, she had. That man needed to be gone _soon_.

"If that is all, it can be easily settled. '_Goodbye_ Mr. Winner.' There; is that better?" she smiled at his perplexed expression, "Do excuse me, I have to-"

Seeing her taking a few steps back made him functional again, "Perhaps you're not feeling well yet? I'm so sorry to intrude upon you, but I've brought you a little present." He approached her instantly and just as swiftly took her hands in his. Startled by the sudden contact and the little jolt it caused she could only blink. A new orchid was on her hands; this one had a purplish hue and was as beautiful as the first one. After a few more blinks to the flower, she risked a glance at the man's eyes, which were staring at her expectantly with something resembling…hope?

Oh, yes, her answer about the flower.

"Thank you Mr. Winner. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm feeling fine so please take it-" she pushed the potted plant back into his hands.

"No, please," he interrupted, "keep it. I'm relieved to hear you're doing better but I brought it especially for you so it's yours now." He covered her hands with his and pushed back. She let him because…because he had never touched her, not with this…gentle intensity. Perhaps there had been some slightly violent contact some years ago when they dueled at the Dolls' Chamber, but this was different, it _felt_ different. The rush of Zero left her veins singing, and supposed Quatre had to have also felt it. In her opinion, Mr. Winner was being way too bold; and she way too…stupid.

"Mr. Winner I cannot-"

"Take it like a sign of our friendship, then."

"F-friendship?" His smile was so sincere she could only be frank and said what first came to mind. "Mr. Winner, I think you are confusing things. When have we ever been friends? I have no recollection of us being so; actually I remember it being just the opposite. You can't possibly expect me to-"

His hands closed over hers, squeezing them over the little pot she was still holding. "Then please, take it as the first approach." Her stare was just so confused and amazed and her eyes got so _big,_ he let his most heartfelt smile grace his already handsome features, "Please, take it Miss-

"-Dorothy." "Dorothy?"

Uh? She could have sworn she heard her name with echo.

"Dorothy, what is this?"

Nope, not echo. It was Victor, who was staring incredulous at the scene displayed in front of him. The blonde sighed. After this little scene, the Count will surely become noisy and she would have to either offer her immediate forgiveness for yesterday's events or truly carry on with the threat she had issued last night.

* * *

><p><em>Short huh? .<em>

_Working on next one so, I hope you don't mind te-hee._ XD


	8. Stranger

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing and all its characters aren't mine...or I wouldn't be working during my VACATIONS! D:

**Defiance**

**Chapter 7: Stranger.**

"Dorothy, what is this?"

Doubt…no, surprise –and displeasure. He was rather offended. There was a tall, handsome blond grabbing onto his fiancée, a suspicious looking orchid between their united hands. So he was the one who sent the other one? Victor mentally scoffed. '_How_ _extravagant'_.

Dorothy had sighed, and not with little effort released herself from the man's grasp. She had glared at the man, and he had smiled a short boyish smile before tucking his hands behind his back. The Count narrowed his eyes. He had seen the whole exchange and his dislike for the pretty boy increased. On further inspection, he felt a certain familiarity in the stranger.

'_I know him'_ thought Victor. '_From where?' _A flash of a magazine cover gave his mind a little push, and then he remembered the digital screens strewn across the city, a brief scene of Foreign Minister Relena Darlian accompanied by this man in some of her speeches. 'Y_es. Yes, he's a friend of Miss Relena'._ Well, the acquaintance changed things but Victor still had to resist the urge to snatch that little potted plant from his fiancée's hands when she came to him. He stared at her with hard hazel eyes, and she all but ignored him, making it clear that she had been upset by his sudden presence.

"Victor," she said calmly, without looking at him and waving a hand at the blond man. "This is Mr.-"

"I believe I know him," he said in sharp tone, his jealousy apparent and this time she did spare him a glance. He nodded and the gesture was met gracefully with a business-like smile, a far cry from the one that had previously been given to his Duchess. Victor decided he detested this blond. His fiancée thought for a second, and kept on with the introduction.

"…Yes, of course. And this is Victor Roche-Lloyd, he is-"

"Her fiancé." He said, interrupting Dorothy, who –aside from taking a deep breath and a twitch of an eyebrow– remained impassive.

The blond man smiled again, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Roche-Lloyd. What a lucky man you are."

Dorothy glared at her visitor.

"Why, thank you, I know." answered Victor, and the glare turned towards him. A dark cloud obscured the window and the room dimmed, making the Duchess uncomfortable with the situation. She stared outside for a moment, realized the storm would arrive any minute, and so decided to break the silence.

"I'll ask for tea, then."

"Thank y-"

"Oh, no my love. I believe _we_ gentlemen should take our leave."

The stranger took the hint and said, "That is true, Miss Dorothy. We should leave before the rain falls. I love Earth and its unpredictable weather, but the roads can become quite dangerous. Excuse me, Mr. Roche-Lloyd."

And after another polite smile, the blond man retired.

Victor smiled with pleasure, "Well, thinking it better, I believe a cup of tea can't harm me."

Dorothy blinked several times before addressing the smiling Count. "And I believe you were incredibly rude to Mr. Winner."

Her fiancé's smug face vanished, replaced instead by a look of surprise.

"Mr. Winner? The Mister Winner, heir of the Winner Enterprises? **That** Mr. Winner?"

"Yes," the Duchess's eyes narrowed a fraction before asking, "Didn't you say you knew him?"

"Well… apparently I've made a mistake." He had taken the orchid from the low table where she had put it, and was toying with its petals.

"You don't know him."

"No."

"Then who do you think he was?"

"Aside from an acquaintance of Miss Relena? I believed he was a flirting socialite."

"A playboy!" Dorothy couldn't resist the outburst. It was just so…so…so ridiculous! Quatre Raberba Winner, a playboy! She was torn between laughter and insult. "And flirting! With me? Really Victor, I think you're going mad. He's just a fr-" She caught herself and abruptly became quiet, which obviously made her fiancé suspicious

"He's just a what? A friend? Oh no, don't answer. It should be normal for the Duchess of Dermail to be acquainted with the powerful and influential. Well, is that it or am I wrong, Dorothy? You stay silent, very well. But what a coincidence, don't you think, for us both to have come the same day?"

"I'm not in the mood for your nonsense, Mr. Lloyd." Interrupted an incensed Dorothy with a harsher tone, "Nor have I forgotten about yesterday, so if you'll be so kind to leave my house-"

"I'm not leaving. I came to apologize! Did you think I wouldn't be coming just because you said you didn't want to see me!" Claimed the man indignantly, "And I know you weren't expecting me! With such an important guest, how could you attend me, right?" In his haste to reach for her, he accidentally let go of the potted plant and it crashed on the floor, right next to the very expensive looking rug.

Dorothy stared at her broken plant and sighed, "How very mature."

"It was an accident-" He tried to take her hand, but she stopped him with a glare so powerful it would have made Yuy very proud. Victor saw a nearly murderous intent behind her pale eyes, flashes of the supposedly sinister past of his fiancée. He had been told she had fought during The War, but couldn't envision such a delicate and elegant woman as a soldier.

"Leave me, Victor," she whispered.

"It's just a plant, Dorothy!"

"Get out!" She snapped, but the chestnut haired man wouldn't move, perseverant in his want to speak even if he was choking on his words. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Dorothy came to a decision, "Very well. If you are not leaving, I am."

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Quatre knew he had been wrong, he knew what he was causing. Machiavellian ways weren't his favorite; he always wished he could play fair…but that Count had been completely rude towards him. He wasn't going to feign ignorance about the motives, but he had been offended. He understood the Count's actions: the man loved Dorothy, his empathy had let him feel it somewhere behind the layers of hurt, doubt and jealousy displaying in his aura.

That was a problem. If only Victor Roche-Lloyd didn't care for Dorothy, he was sure he wouldn't feel as bad in using such treacherous methods. But everything was fair in love and war, wasn't it? And he had already won at war.

'_Isn't it?'_ He asked himself, while pacing from the porch to his car. The voices from inside the house were faint, with the occasional rising of the Count's frantic claims…and then he heard a crash. He wondered briefly if he perhaps had to go back inside, excusing himself because of a forgotten item, when the main door opened and a fuming Dorothy nearly ran into him. He looked at her, she stared at him and then back inside the house, both saw the Count coming towards them, his desperate countenance replaced by a horrified one. She turned to stare at the blond, a slight frown upon her beautiful face and Quatre Winner didn't think it twice. He took the woman by the waist, ushered her inside his car and drove off.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

The rain poured down on the white sports car, its pattering and the engine the only sounds heard by both occupants.

Dorothy stared outside the window, thinking about the man behind the steering wheel. It felt strange to be so near him in such an enclosed space because there was this occasional…_humming _inside her head_._

The moment she had stormed outside her house, intent on going far from home until her almost ex-fiancé left her alone, she had found herself face first with a soft gray trench coat. She had hoped he wasn't very upset by Victor's antics, had thought he had left, and lastly had wondered what the hell he was still doing there. But never mind, he had proved useful in her purpose of leaving…and a very much stronger man than she had expected: he had lifted her effortlessly and deposited her inside his car in an instant. His sudden voice startled her.

"So, where should I take you?"

"Downtown, for the mean time. I'll walk through the city or something."

"In this weather?" He eyed her attire, a short sleeved brown blouse with denim jeans and brown sandals. She wasn't even wearing a sweater, not to mention the absolute absence of an umbrella. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for taking you in such a hurry, but in my defense I must say you really wanted to get away."

'_Of course,' _she thought,_ 'he reads minds'._ "Yes I did. But please stop prying into my head, thank you."

"I don't pry," he said in a near chuckle, "I _feel_. And I cannot control it, it just…takes over."

"Like now?"

"Hm?" He glanced at her for a second, before turning back his eyes to the road, a smile in his face. She was continuing the conversation. "No, I don't feel anything right now."

'_So it's only me? Oh God, what is happening! Please don't tell me I've become a freak!'_ she pleaded with herself, unaware of the curiosity her sudden question had provoked in him.

"Miss Dorothy?"

She was still deep in thinking and answered absentmindedly, '_This is Zero's doing. How do I turn it off? I don't want this kind of buzzing inside my head every time I'm in his company-wait, why should I ever be in his company again? Argh! Damnit! Of all the persons that could have visited me, it had to be him. And with another flower!'_ She recalled the smashed pieces of ceramic and the mess of dirt in her living room. '_Poor thing. What am I going to say to Charlotte? Well, I hope the rug is not-"_

"Miss Dorothy, is it possible…that…well, maybe…maybe you're _sensing_ something?"

"-stained?" She jerked her head back to him, saw him glance at her with a confused expression, and tried to mask her sudden outburst and her strange nervousness, by muttering, "Stop reading my mind, Mr. Winner."

"But I'm n-" Wait, had she just confirmed that she was feeling him? _'Oh, dear Alá.'_ The revelation felt like bliss! "By the way, what are you thinking about that has got you so distracted?" The bliss lasted nothing more than a few seconds after he recalled the predicament that had her riding his car with him. He would have slapped himself after such an obvious question, but he was driving. He just hoped she wouldn't complain about her fiancé; Quatre was a gentle soul, but he was prone to feel jealous very easily and he was the worst liar ever.

'_About you and your stupid pretty flowers and the problems they have brought me.' _"I was remembering that the little… token of _friendship_ you gave me has been… hurt."

"Oh," Quatre remembered the faint crashing sound he had heard earlier, and shrugged nonchalantly, relieved and somewhat happy that she had been thinking in a matter concerning him. "I know. I'm sorry it broke. I can get you another one if you please." His quick glance at her and her deadpanned expression had him smiling nervously back at the wet road.

"You _felt_ me again."

"Oh no, no…" Her eyes narrowed demanding the truth, and he felt her increasing annoyance pulsing at the back of his head, where his empathy acted more often. "I- I just heard it crash." Now, that really had been him actually 'spying' on her, and the Arab man felt insecure of her retort, so naturally he released short sigh when she just huffed.

"Hmph."

The rest of their trip was silent, the rain still heavy around them when the car reached the busy streets of the city. Quatre saw the Duchess' intentions of asking for the car to stop any minute, and gambling everything in one last request, he asked,

"Say Miss Dorothy, would you like a cup of coffee?"

* * *

><p><em>fiu, finally did it. stupid work D:<em>

_hope you like! mua!_


	9. Apodictic

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing, I don't own. D:

**Defiance**

**Chapter 8: Apodictic**_**.**_

"Say Miss Dorothy, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." The answer escaped her lips before she even gave it a thought. She believed she saw incredulity flash for a second behind Quatre's eyes, just to be replaced by a more than pleased countenance. Why was he always such a happy idiot?

He took a left turn in a corner and kept on driving until they almost reached the other side of the city. He knew the neighborhood pretty well for an outsider, and she wondered just how many times had he really been to Earth, in this very city. They stopped at a cozy-looking café, with Quatre hurrying to cover her with his trench-coat when she exited the car. She shouldn't have been surprised, she knew he ought to be a gentleman, but there was that careful approach towards her that somehow made her shiver…he treated her as if she were some fragile girl, like he didn't knew or didn't care about their specially rough past. Because she had been at war, because she had taken an active role in it, most of her male acquaintances disregarded the fact that she was still a lady and let her do whatever she pleased (not that she complained), without paying so much attention to gentlemanliness but what was due to a Duchess (again, she didn't complain). Victor had been an exception, but he never believed she had been a soldier.

Quatre's scent surrounded her, and she remembered what Victor had said about him flirting, making her feel awkward and nervous. Chagrined, Dorothy willed herself to stop acting silly. _'It's just common courtesy, you stupid girl. What the hell are you getting all flustered for?'_ She sighed, and the sudden appearance of a slender hand in front of her had her looking back at its owner with a confused expression.

"There's water," he said, looking down to where her sandal-clad feet had stopped. She had unknowingly halted her steps while deep in thought at the edge of a medium-sized puddle accumulated just before the entrance of the shop. She accepted his help, secretly delighted to feel his strength when he pulled. It was a short distance, but she had the brief illusion of herself falling right into the ex-pilot's arms and she couldn't prevent a delicate blush. _'Well, aren't I lame. Of all the things I could have thought, I imagined the most clichéd… _' She quickly took his coat off and gave it back with a tense smile. He took it with a thoughtful expression, and the Duchess hoped he hadn't noticed her flushed cheeks, a quick narrowing of her eyes daring him to ask her anything. He apparently missed her threat because in that very moment he looked at her feet again.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why?" She was perplexed. This man was very difficult to understand.

His troubled eyes rested on her face for a second before going back to stare at her shoes. "Perhaps I should have carried you, now your feet are wet, I really-"

The short delusion of her being caught in his arms suddenly shifted and she was now cradled in his arms, bridal style and everything. She blinked. '…_Ok_, _this is Victor's fault. If only he hadn't mentioned anything, I-!' _There was thunder and lightning, and her thoughts halted. Quatre was still talking, but she could only hear a buzz inside her head. She studied her companion, his fair hair darkened by the water, some of it matted to his forehead, droplets of rain falling from the dry strands…Really, if he weren't Quatre Raberba Winner, she would have been flattered by Victor's jealousy. On the other side, she pondered about it, and decided her acquaintance with the Winner heir wasn't so bad; if only she could ignore their past as well as he was. The humming quieted down giving her the impression of having become deaf for a second, and her hand discreetly covered her mouth while realizing that the ex-pilot had kept talking to the floor.

"-but I figured you wouldn't have liked that." His smile was apologetic and gentle.

Her hand uncovered her face, revealing a little smile. She chuckled, startling the Arab, "Indeed Mr. Winner, I wouldn't have." She turned around, her smile still in place, "Now, where shall we sit?"

Quatre stared stupidly at her for a moment, a bright smile sprouting on his lips before following her. As soon as they were seated and halfway through their warm coffees, their once awkward conversation had developed into a steadier theme: their careers.

"I must confess I found the knowledge of you as the Branch Director a bit shocking, but I shouldn't have. You wouldn't be one to sit idly at home."

Dorothy raised an eyebrow at his bold confession, and smirked at him, "So you say because I'm rich I shouldn't work? Right back at you, Mr. Winner."

"Oh no, please don't take it wrong," came Quatre's anxious reply, "I was just saying. But I really think what you're doing is admirable. Most noble women I know…no, most wealthy women I know, including my sisters, do not care for work since they can have such an easy life."

"It applies to every gender. Why do you work? You could just leisurely spend your days too, Mr. Winner."

The man smiled wryly and looked down before speaking, "I could…But I feel indebted to my father and the people from the company…and…to…other reasons." The Duchess saw a flash of darkness pass through his eyes, but when he looked back at her, his gaze was clear and his smile more cheery, "Besides, I love building colonies. The procedures of manufacturing the structures, from the very beginning when the metal ores have just been found, are very thrilling. And at the end, the awe and happiness in the colonists' faces whenever there's an inauguration…it's an incredible feeling!"

She couldn't help a quiet laugh; his enthusiasm was contagious. Dorothy rested her elbows on the table, her chin over her laced fingers, and smiled too, a happy smile that was rare and the first for the Arab. He was struck. "I believe I know what you are talking about. It must be quite fulfilling."

"Y-Yes, yes it is. Actually, you should come to… the…" his words faltered and became a mere whisper as surprise registered on her face, her light blue eyes becoming larger with each word. "…next one."

"Mr. Winner?" She couldn't believe what he had been saying. To assist to the opening ceremony of a Winner colony was quite a privilege. She could have gone because of her fortune and connections, but her reputation as a former Romefeller would have been hindering and mortifying amidst all the spatial pacifists even after all these years. She voiced her doubt, "Are you aware of who I am?"

Quatre felt the room become warmer, more like scorching. He wanted to go out and stand under the rain. The colonies pacifists knew her family name, and still thought of her as a Romefeller noble, even if the ESUN had permitted her title because of 'services to the nation' (on which he didn't have the complete information but guessed they must have been valuable). Flustered, he rummaged in his head for an excuse, but there wasn't really one. He didn't _want_ one. Chance, this was a golden opportunity.

"Would you? I mean, it's still like in half a month, but I…I would be really honored if you came."

The direct invitation of the Winner Enterprises CEO could not be refused.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

A few days later she went back to her house, discovering that her maid had been absent for at least three days. Dorothy frowned at the light layer of dust that had collected on the furniture, more apparent on top of her grand piano, but saw no traces of broken ceramic or dirt over the carpet.

'_Oh, dear silly Charlotte. You thought I would be absent for a longer time, didn't you?'_ mused the Duchess. She left her luggage, a small suitcase she had acquired during her absence, on the floor and slumped on her couch, relishing in the chill of the brightening room and plugged her video telephone. She dialed a number and waited for the call to connect. The chimney was without logs, another indicator of her maid's absence, but she felt quite at ease. She stared at the dark, flameless hole, and thought back on her week.

It had been amusing.

Quatre Winner had proved himself as an interesting source of entertainment during the three days he had been available on Earth. Her vanity had been boosted by the envious looks thrown at her by the women who stumbled upon them, because of his reputation, or looks… or both. Those women apparently knew a fine prospect when seeing one, and she had always known him to be good-looking –albeit she continually denied it. Her mood had improved with his optimistic views of practically _everything_, and her interest had been caught by his description of the project he had recently started. He even gave her detailed tips for managing her current assignment; not that she needed them, mind you, but it had been a sweet consideration on his part. He seemed truly interested in her work and she appreciated that more than anything.

And then there was the invitation to the Inaugural Ceremony of colony L4-E37, to happen in ten days. She chuckled; the man hadn't even finished one project and he was already starting another. The video screen became brighter and Relena's serious face appeared.

"_I'm going to kill you, Duchess. Where have you been?"_

"Oh, Miss Relena, good morning. Why the sweet talk?"

"_A vacation without your cellphone? It's Monday for God's sake! Don't lie to me, you workaholic woman, you were hiding from me."_

"That's nonsense Miss Relena, don't you see I'm tanned? I took a little vacation. Besides, I don't hide…I just wanted some privacy."

"_What privacy! I think you ran away after spoiling my announcement. There have been like a hundred aristocrats and reporters swarming my house all week, and it's your entire fault. Heero is going ballistic and is on the verge of killing them."_

"I'm sorry for him, I hate them too."

"_Why did you do it?"_

"Hm?"

"_You had to go and tell about _my_ engagement before even fully announcing yours. You just didn't want the attention and sent the media all over me!"_

'_Ah, that…' "…_It might have slipped. No, don't be upset, Foreign Minister; you were announcing it anyway and the media would have still reacted the same."

"_They are one thing, aristocrats another. I know you don't like Toskana Erdabl, and you __**know**__ I don't like her as well so why tell her of all people?" _

Relena looked very tired, and the Duchess felt guilty for the awesome few days she had spent in Bali. "…I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. It was an imprudent thing to do, but-," sigh, "I…I felt so aggravated, I couldn't help myself."

Foreign Minister Darlian watched her friend's distress and for a moment forgot about the annoying week she had had. "_What happened?_"

Dorothy retold the previous events –omitting a certain ex-pilot from them– and watched Relena's eyes widen.

"_That's…that's…I'm sorry Dorothy. I wouldn't have thought it to be like that, Mr. Lloyd was such a nice person the other day-"_

"He contacted you?" Pale blue eyes stared in disbelief at the video screen, making the strawberry blonde on the other side raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"…_Yes? He approached me during the pre-election talks-oh my god. You ran off because of him."_

"Er…" Well, Dorothy wouldn't actually confirm her friend's shameful conclusions but they were true...

"_He came to congratulate me and to say- but no, that's beside the point. You two haven't made up… That's a problem," _said the politician with a frown.

"…What exactly did he tell you?" The Duchess couldn't dissimulate the quiet anger slowly rising inside her. If that idiot had gone and blabbed about his jealousy and motives, Relena might have had been imagining things and then she wouldn't hear the end of it. Dorothy hoped Victor had kept his mouth _shut_.

"_A couple of nonsensical things, like he hoped I wouldn't be swayed on my decision and such,"_ blue eyes looked down in contemplation._ "Quite the bitter statements, but now I understand,"_

But Dorothy didn't, what the hell had been happening while she was out? "Care to explain more, Miss Relena?" Her friend looked back at her but said nothing, "Miss Relena!"

Sigh, "_Mr. Lloyd is publicly announcing your wedding today. I thought you knew but apparently you don't and now it's obvious you're breaking up the whole thing." _

"He what?"

"_I'm just reminding you, murder is not an opt-_"

"I'll be discreet!" She hung up. She had an assassin to contact.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Quatre briskly walked through the aisles of Brussels' Interspatial Airport. He was received at the entrance of the Private Sector by one of his employees, who immediately gave him a bundle of reports made up from a considerable amount of pages. The CEO of Winner Enterprises suppressed the urge to shove them back to his subordinate and turn back on his heels, but barely. He was not in the mood for working.

More than a week ago he had been a stupidly happy man spending his free time with the woman he loved, and had been in her company ever since she had agreed to have a coffee with him. They had met for lunch or dinner, talking about their work, their hobbies and a bit of their problems, until the day he was called back to the colony on urgent matters.

And today of all days, when he was finally able to come back to Earth, he had received an engagement notice coming from a 'Count of Devnent'. Imagine his surprise when he discovered it was sent by none other than Mr. Lloyd. Of course the man ought to had a noble title, it was more than logical if he was going to marry a duchess, but hadn't they been in a quarrel? Hadn't she told him they were on the verge of breaking up? Right, she hadn't said so; he had…er…guessed her feelings when he dared approach the subject. And Miss Relena _had happened_ to mention it briefly on their morning video call, saying that 'an old friend, -do you remember Dorothy?' was about to become single again.

Quatre skimmed through pages of reports almost without noticing. '_What is that Roche-Lloyd thinking, sending __**me**__ such an invitation?'_ Did she know? Had it been her idea? '_No, of course not! She -argh!'_ He –accidentally– crunched up a page. Was she back at her house? Why wasn't he able to reach her at her office? Why hadn't he asked for her personal number?

His subordinate, walking right next to him, stared at his boss with surprised eyes. Mr. Winner rarely frowned like that and it was disturbing.

"How long before the meeting starts?" asked the CEO with stern voice, startling his companion.

"F-five hours. The appointment is until 4pm. You arrived very early, sir."

Turning back on his heels, the Arab said, "Take care of the reports, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Yes, sir."

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Hazel eyes stared satisfied at the men seated in front of him. This food tasted delicious but he couldn't quite decide if it was because of the company or from his buoyant feelings at having been invited over. He was pondering about the answers he should give to the next round of conversation when his cell phone rang. He excused himself with a smile and marched towards a quiet corner.

"Hello, my love."

"_You backstabbing bastard! What do you think you a-"_

Victor glanced nervously at the attentive breakfasters, "Yes my dear I understand you are nervous, but don't worry. We'll do it together."

"_What the hell Victor! After everything I did-!"_

"I thank you dearly for your support, you'll see everything will be fine-"

He heard her take a deep breath and her voice became calmer and colder, _"I will not be part of your stupid charade. The engagement is over."_

"-and then I'll take you to lunch, how about it dear?_" _

"_I'm just telling you __**Count**__, be very careful. Something unhappy might happen to you."_

Click. Dorothy Catalonia of Dermail had just _threatened_ him. He suppressed a shiver; she couldn't be serious…

"…I love you too, dear." He whispered to the beeping background.

"Today is a grand day, isn't it Count?" asked a bearded man behind a glass of orange juice.

"Y-Yes it is Senator Foster." He must lie. He must act. He must–

"I had thought you had wanted to keep it more private, as the Duchess has always been a bit reserved about her life."

"Oh yes, at first we thought so. But then she decided it was best for both of us to be known as an engaged couple." –keep on.

"Well, it is certainly an advantageous announcement for you Count Roche-Lloyd, with the Senate elections just around the corner…I think it was more of an strategy than anything."

Victor chuckled mirthlessly, but said nothing. It was, after all, a desperatetactic_…_ for _several_ reasons.

"My wife saw her the other day," a plump rosy man said, while chewing on an extremely buttered waffle, "She was '_frolicking_ around with a young man', she said. Do you know anything about this?"

The Count face drained of all color but still smiled and tried not to respond negatively to the man's malicious tone. Senator Gould, one of the most influential politicians from the Senate Board, should not be offended under any circumstances because he would be participating in the upcoming elections. But Victor did know who this _young man_ was…he was almost sure it was that Winner guy. After taking a gulp from his glass, he calmly replied, "That must have been Mr. Winner. My dear Dorothy is a very good friend of him."

Surprised gasps were heard in the private room.

"Mister Quatre Winner of Winner Corp?" asked one of the men.

"The very same." Victor said while concealing behind another smile the vile taste that name left on his tongue. As much as he hated to admit it, his fiancée's acquaintance with the business tycoon was going to be of great help as well as an immense pain in the butt. The count of Devnent was happy but not. He hated what he was doing, relished in its success but knew it was wrong in so many ways… Still he was afraid of losing her, and this was all that he could come up with to prevent the worst from happening…even if it had already happened.

"That is quite a strong ally you've got there, Count Roche-Lloyd, but are you not afraid of letting the Duchess…a bit too loose?" The pink man remarked viciously, a horrible sneer on his small mouth. "It has been less than a month since you two got engaged, if I recall correctly, and women of her status tend to be…unfocused in such matters."

The comment startled not only Victor, but the others as well, and he couldn't help his blood boil at the voiced suspicion of his future wife cheating on him. '_If she hasn't already…_' He thought bitterly. All eyes rested on him, and he preferred to play dumb so he could prepare his answer as well as he could. "I believe I don't-"

"Oh please, Mr. Lloyd. Everyone knows that Duchess Catalonia has always been an audacious and cunning woman. It wouldn't be out of character for her to –do take no offense Count– _find_ a **better** **match**, if you know what I mean."

"Mister Gould!" reprimanded the bearded man at the other side of the table.

"I was just thinking aloud, my dear friends. Ah now, if you'll excuse me…"

The fat man wobbled out of his chair and after a nod, left the table and the room.

Senator Foster glanced apologetically at Victor, whose smile had remained in place if a bit wavering. "Do not resent him, Victor. Elrich was never on good terms with the late Duke of Dermail, and you must understand that after the war, it was Miss Dorothy's efforts with the ESUN that finally divested him of his noble title."

The hazel eyed man chuckled nervously and nodded in false understanding. Gould's remarks had deeply shaken him because he had found them true. His treacherous mind replayed for him the sight of Winner with his Dorothy in front of a window, hands touching, gazes lost in each other; and their later _escape_ from him. They had run away together, like the forbidden lovers he was sure they were... Only to prance together around the city for everyone to see.

They had made a fool of him.

His engagement was broken, but only from her side. He hadn't agreed on it, therefore it was still valid. If he managed to somehow trap her together with him at least until elections were over… Victor excused himself from the breakfast table intent on getting to the GTNetwork building. If he wanted to corner her, he had a broadcast to make.

* * *

><p><em>Things are getting interesting! (:<em>

_Love you, dear readers. You're Awesome! *w*_


	10. Solace

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing, yeah sure, in my dreams.

**Defiance**

**Chapter 9: Solace**_**.**_

Wide eyes stared at each other.

"I thought you wouldn't answer the door." He whispered. He had been knocking nonstop for about ten minutes…after he had tired of ringing the doorbell.

"…I was not. Please, go away." her eyes could barely hide the anger behind them, and Quatre felt a surge of frustration come up his spine. Aquamarine eyes turned stormy and his foot suddenly blocked the closing door. Startled, Dorothy looked up only to find his frowning face. His slender fingers slipped past the crack on the door and pushed it slightly. She strengthened her hold on it and kicked his foot, trying to remove it from the doorway.

"W-what are you doing, Mr. Winner?" What the hell was he frowning for? And with such intensity…his expression was almost new to her. And a little frightening.

"I just," struggle, "have…a question."

"Send an e-mail. I'm not in the mood. Stop it! Just back off-" SLAM!

"Ooow!"

"Mr. Winner!" the Duchess quickly reopened the door and kneeled next to a bent Quatre, who had his right hand in a careful clutch over his chest. Apparently, her attempt at removing him from her door frame had been part successful and part failure as his hand had remained, therefore being crushed by her forceful closing of the door. She recalled he was a skilled musician and felt the cold rush of guilt wash over her.

"You fool…" The blond looked at her beautiful frowning face and smiled through his pain. Sensing her awkard remorse was better than the deep despair he had felt from her before.

She hesitantly touched his reddened fingers and quickly retracted her hand when he winced. She stood up and looked at him from above her nose.

"You're such an idiot."

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly while straightening up. He tried flexing his fingers and winced again, not noticing the narrowing of her eyes. It was then she suddenly yanked him by his coat and ushered him inside.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"Put this to stop the swelling," she said as she gave him a little icepack and wandered off to the other side of her living room. "Maybe I should call on Dr. Mongroov-"

"Oh no, Miss Dorothy, I don't think that's necessary," she glared at him and he smiled awkwardly from his seated position near the chimney, "Really, I'll be fine," he bravely wriggled his fingers, but Dorothy saw him flinch. His sad attempt at reassurance only made her angrier and she stomped her way back to him, dropping down to her knees beside him and surprising the Arab tremendously.

"Miss Dorothy? Wha-aaargh!"

She had stretched one delicate hand and squeezed viciously his damaged fingers.

"Oh, so you're fine? You are?" She whispered coldly.

"U-umm, Miss Dorothy, t-that really h-hurts..."

She released him with a start and quickly tried to move away, but Quatre was faster and grabbed her by the shoulder with his unharmed hand.

"What's happening?"

He sounded so concerned, and she felt so wretched she didn't dare look at him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-I'm so…so…" sigh, "I just took it out on you."

"But what is it?" he kneeled next to her, his hand sliding from her shoulder to her upper arm. He hoped she wouldn't mind him touching her so casually, or maybe she wouldn't notice…

Oh, but she did. She actually resisted the urge to shudder when the exquisite feeling of electricity ran down her arm to the tips of her fingers. She felt her vision blur and closed one fist around her ankle; when her attempt at focusing failed her, she brushed her other hand over her eyes and retried to focus on her guest's handsome face. Her frustration was quickly being overshadowed by something…_tingly._

Quatre, on the other side, took her struggle as another sign of her distress and slightly shook her, "Miss Dorothy?"

"…I'm fine, I'm fine," she replied and finally looked at him, then asked, "You had something to discuss with me?"

With the sudden turn on the conversation, he could only blink. His mouth hung open for a second before recovering his breath and replying a short, "Yes."

"I'm listening."

"I don't think it is important right know. I rather you tell me what's bothering you."

"No, you tell me. I mean, you came all the way here from God knows were, and I already crushed your fingers –twice. You deserve priority."

He smiled wryly and nodded. "Well…" How could he start without sounding childish or awkward…even jealous? Ah, whatever. "Well, you see Miss Dorothy, I wanted to uh ask you about a certain _item _that came to me early this morning." She stared at him expectantly and he let go of her arm to reach inside his suit's jacket. She recognized the white and golden envelope in an instant, her eyes becoming thunderously livid and he noticed. As quick as a viper she took the invitation and carelessly threw it over her shoulder.

With a smile as bright and hard as a diamond, she spoke "Ah, silly man. He even sent you one. How stupid. Dear Mr. Winner, you can forget about receiving it."

Quatre knew she must have looked quite scary to anyone else, but her twisted grin only served to calm his upset feelings. 'So s_he's not marrying him.' _He nearly smiled back in relief but checked himself, trying not to be rude. 'S_he's not marrying him!' _To hell with politeness, he was beyond relieved.

The Duchess eyes widened for a second, befuddled by his brilliant countenance and wide smile. She then chuckled.

"You think it's good news."

"I'm sorry, have I offended you?"

"Absolutely not. I'm just curious about your reaction."

"Oh. Let me see…I figured you could have improved in your tastes."

"Excuse me, it has nothing to do with; but! I did learn something."

Unconsciously, he tucked a strand of her shimmering fair hair behind her ear, "I didn't like him." He whispered, and was instantly aware of how suspicious it sounded. But she just chuckled again, unaware.

"Because he offended you."

"You think me so petty?" he tried to hide his nervousness with smart remarks.

"Of course Mr. Winner, everyone is."

"Even you?"

"I was hasty." She remembered the slight feeling of accomplishment she had had when Victor had proposed and she felt her rising mood sink a little. She had thought she finally deserved to be happy but apparently that hadn't been the case, "Maybe I just had too much bad karma on my side."

"Miss Dorothy…"

She laughed, "No, don't you dare feel sorry."

"I'm not."

"Good, because this is just getting started." She stood and dusted her jeans, extending a hand to help the man to his feet. "Ah yes, there's going to be something fun on TV, care to watch it with me?"

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Anxiety, frustration, resentment, sadness, disappointment… she was in deep turmoil, even if her face was as tranquil as the moon; and he could do nothing to try and soothe her because he felt everything but reassuring. Count Roche-Lloyd had just finished his world-wide-live broadcasted election speech, recommending himself as a fine candidate for the Senate and finally inviting every single spectator to attend his upcoming wedding with Duchess Dorothy Catalonia of Dermail.

…Who wasn't engaged to the man anymore or so she had told.

Either she had just recently taken the decision and hadn't warned the Count, or the pre-candidate for Senator was olympically ignoring their break up.

Quatre felt himself getting upset. More like enraged. And affronted…His empathy reading Dorothy wasn't helping either. He gave in.

"What the hell?"

"Didn't I tell you it was going to be entertaining?"

He looked at her as if she had grown two heads. She sighed and slumped on the coach, not caring for modesty or other such things. The man sitting next to her had become a friend in a short amount of time, he knew her from long before. She had previously fought him to death and won. She had even stabbed him! Why the man had sought to befriend her had been a question long left unanswered...

Anyway, she was allowed to be unsightly. Period.

"Isn't that man lying?"

She snorted, "Oh yes, he's beyond delusional."

"Then I don't understand."

"He needs me to win the elections. No, not me. He doesn't need the daughter of Chillias Catalonia, he just wants the granddaughter of Duke Dermail."

"But you-"

"In short, he needs the Romefeller heiress."

"You aren't Romefeller anymore!"

His sudden outburst surprised her, making her sit back correctly on the couch so she could stare at him. She frowned a little, "What is it to you, Mr. Winner?"

He breathed in and tried to control his bursting temper, knowing perfectly well he was being unreasonable…at least to an unsuspecting Dorothy, who had no clue of his feelings for her. "He is disrespecting you by ignoring your beliefs. He apparently doesn't know you."

"And you do?" It was not that she was defending Victor, but the Arab's confidence was somewhat unnerving.

"I know enough of the woman you've become to be sure you are not the same as you were when Romefeller existed. I fought against you _and_ with you. Yes, I know you helped us during the Eve War. I've seen your heart change between tears of despair. I've seen you evolve to become a beautiful person, sure of herself and proud to be what she is. And I know you tend to make fun of serious matters as it is your best defense… But I'm sorry, I cannot let that…that…caitiff use you in such way."

Her mouth hung open; she blinked. And stared. She felt her cheeks flushing and hoped her tan was enough to dissimulate her blush. Hadn't he sounded a bit too knowledgeable and caring? And when the hell had he seen her cry? '_Stalker,'_ she thought delighted, '_I've got myself a stalkerish knight in shining armor... Almost like Miss Relena.'_ She laughed incredulous but lightheartedly. She had found a real friend. The second one.

"Oh…oh, dear Mr. Winner, thank you," she smiled warmly and he felt slightly reassured. He had not offended her. "No, I was not going to sit idly and be amused by Roche-Lloyd's antics but Miss Relena told me murder was unadvisable and so I ran out of ideas."

Quatre grinned. Of course she had thought about something. Homicide was out? Too bad, he was feeling the urge to try and see if his moral still held it against him. "May we think of something? Maybe there are some strings that can be pulled?"

"There are, but I don't really want to ruin his career. He's got potential."

"As a gigantic liar, sure. He's got the whole politic profile."

"Excuse me, there are a few politician who are decent. Like Miss Relena. And the idiot is a clever politician even if his personal affairs are a mess."

"So it's between murder and pity? You really go to the extremes."

"I don't like grey."

"You don't-Ah. Of course, black and white."

"Not as slow as I thought you to be."

"Thank you."

They both smirked.

"How's your hand?"

Winner flexed his fingers easily, "All better now."

"Fast healing, uh?"

He shrugged, "More like progressive numbness."

"Is it a Gundam pilot thing?"

"Probably. I have a question, Miss Dorothy."

"Another?"

"I'm sorry."

"Psh, stop being sorry. Just ask. Now."

"Er…ok. Are you still coming with me to the inaugural ceremony of my colony?"

"Has my invitation expired?"

"Of course not!"

"Then, why are you doubting?"

"It's just…you know…what we watched…"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear last time we talked, but you are coming with me…as in my date."

"So I'll be appearing next to man who is not my fiancé? Oh, that's just perfect!" her eyes looked wildly at him, and for a second he wondered if she had been more affected by the stress of this situation than he had originally thought. But no, no…there was something behind her eyes…an excited glint. She was planning something.

"W-what?"

"Don't you see it, Mr. Winner?" her playful smile disappeared when she turned to look at him. "Oh, that's right. Now, I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" he couldn't ignore the sudden rush of anticipation that filled his veins with sparkling hope.

"Yes. It may be a little too much for your well cemented morality, but…let's see. I need a friend who is willing to help me."

"If you explain more."

"A scandal."

"Uh?"

"I'm getting revenge on that despicable Count using his weaknesses, his worst fears."

"I don't see how I can-"

"Oh, you just need to be..._you._"

"You mean to say Mr. Roche-Lloyd is afraid of…me?"

"In a way, yes. You are everything he wishes to be: rich, successful, famous and handsome. Well, he's already handsome but not that close to you." Wow, if it wasn't for the eagerness she was feeling, she was sure she wouldn't have said that… or perhaps she would have blushed intensely. Quatre sure was. "Don't be shy, Mr. Winner. You know it's true. Anyway, when we were engaged, Victor was deeply afraid that I'll leave him for someone like you. He is a very jealous person and sadly, has low self-esteem. Tsk, I pity him." She stole a glance at him, "Did I say too much?"

"I can't really say…" he answered awkwardly, feeling sorry for the harsh statements against his 'rival' somewhere inside his soul.

"I'm pissed, Mr. Winner. If I could, I would attempt something close to violence, but since I don't want more troubles, I'll just manage foul play, like him."

"Foul play?"

"Would you have an affair with me?"

It was a good thing she hadn't offered anything to drink, or he would have spurted and choked in this very moment. Not that it mattered; his saliva served the same purpose. He looked away while coughing and Dorothy watched him feeling deeply amused. She waited for him to regain some composure and added, "I think it's fair."

"Miss Dorothy, is this an invitation or a warning?"

"An advice. I've set my mind on this, thanks to you," grin, "and I'm going through with it whether you are willing to help me or not."

"Let me think about it. To get involved in a nationwide, politically tinted, scandalous affair with one of the most renowned women on Earth or stay put signing contracts while you wreak havoc behind my back... I think I want to be part of it?"

"Was that a question or an answer?"

"…Answer?"

She chuckled.

"Perfect!" she clapped her hands, before extending one of them to her newest partner in mischief. He shook it gently, and just as lightly turned it over and smoothed his thumb over her pale knuckles.

"But you know, in a scandal of this magnitude you are most probably going to be the one with the worst comments."

"People already think I'm selfish, fickle and imprudent. I don't care what they think. Sometimes they are right."

"Why don't you just have a public break-up?"

"And lose the opportunity to humiliate him? Never."

"But you-"

"I'm willing to be an almost free source of publicity. It depends on whether you are smart enough to exploit the opportunity. I'm sure he will."

"I will **not** use you, Dorothy." His hand clenched hers tightly and she felt her confident smirk waver. Her name had been spoken without his usual title for her, and it sounded quite intimate and…deep. She raised her eyes and collided directly with his intense aquamarine stare, like the sea where she had bathed recently. The comparative made her awkward and embarrassed. Why was it that whenever she was next to this man, all her silly, childish thoughts seemed to come afloat? Her face was growing warmer by the minute, and she was about to remove her hand when she heard the slightly familiar beeping of his electronic agenda marking the end of his visit. He had somewhere else to go. He was probably skipping a meeting or something similar. The man was so busy…Honestly, what was he doing wasting his tim- no, she was not going to reproach it, because today she was-

Quatre let go of her hand before she could react, and completely missed her fingers clutching briefly around empty air.

"I must go back, Miss Dorothy." Oh? The honorific was back. She blinked her smirk away.

"Skipping work again, Mr. Winner?" she teased.

"Oh no, no, I just-"

"Don't take me so seriously, Mr. Winner. Go." She extended her hand, and smiling sincerely said, "I'll see you in ten days." –she was grateful of his presence.

The man smiled briefly. He suppressed the urge to ask for a closer visit, instead taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Thank you." She said in an almost whisper, but he could still hear her and taking a step towards her, he too murmured.

"If you need anything, I'll-"

A flash. He was kissing her deeply. A buzz. Her eyes fluttered, his heart skipped a thousand beats.

Standing apart, his hand holding hers, their finger nerves singed by the powerful surge of Zero, neither moved nor dared talk. They just stared intensely at each other, wondering at their vision; one hoping it had been mutual, the other wishing it had just been her. She was the first to break contact.

"U-Until next week." Dorothy couldn't help the waver in her voice-

"Yes." –while his was husky and low.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Dorothy stood on her porch, an arm draped just below her breasts, the other raised in a static half wave. Once inside his car, Winner had looked back at her and waved shortly before leaving. No, no, wait. She was still in shock. She had hallucinated getting a kiss from him. A pretty intense one. She caught herself wishing it had actually happened. Er..um…

Post-engagement stress. Was there something like that? She was sure she was experiencing the symptoms.

She touched her mouth with the back of her hand, where _his_ lips had brushed against her skin, and raised her eyes to the afternoon sky.

Friends…

_'Friends_?'

* * *

><p>°A°<p>

__I'm so sorry for taking so long! I'll try harder!__

_Hope you liked it! Thank you for your patience and reviews, they inspired me :'D_

_See you soon!_


	11. Proviso

**Disclaimer:** get this right SOPA, I…D.O.N.T…O.W.N…Gundam Wing. I'm giving credit, alright? I mean, just in case you want to censure me. kthanxbye. :D

**Defiance**

**Chapter 10: Proviso**_**.**_

He stared at the screen where the digital photos were being displayed in a fast paced cycle. The brightness of the screen was the only light in his studio, and what he saw was…alarming.

His contact had been the one to send them, a job well done. Unsuspecting if a bit tense, the beautiful face of his fiancée appeared in each of the 5 pictures that completed the set. She had been calmly at home during the time he took the first step of his emergency plan… But-

"She was with him." He said in dismay to no one, as he stopped his cursor in a photo where the man was kissing the woman's hand and staring intensely at each other, "She was with him on the very moment I was declaring my love for her to the entire ESUN…" He shut the screen off and rested his head on his hands. Was this what she meant when she told him about the unhappiness he would face? Well, he was very close to feeling despair, but of course he had been mentally prepared. He had known there was something suspicious about that relationship, and had wondered many, many times how long had they known each other, and for how long had they been having- It hurt to just think about. His feelings, but most of all his pride. No, he couldn't give up.

He straightened on his chair and reached for his phone. He dialed her number; he wanted to see her, needed to reach an agreement with her. He would ask her out for lunch tomorrow.

The call didn't connect.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"…I won't ask what you are doing here because I think it is obvious to me…and the rest of the universe." Dorothy left the door open and immediately retreated inside her house, turning her back on her guest.

"Good morning, Duchess. Are you inviting me in or…?" Relena raised an eyebrow and slightly turned her head in direction of her car. Yuy was waiting at the wheel, the engine still running. Dorothy turned back around with narrowed eyes, and walked back to her friend. Wasn't she the one who always insisted on quitting formalities? Sigh.

"Oh Foreign Minister, **do** come in, fiancé bodyguard included…please." With her slightly bowing head and closed eyes, the Duchess completely ignored her friend's eye roll.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"So…" sip of tea, "I firmly believe someone is lying, and for once I don't think it's you."

"I appreciate your trust, Miss Relena." Came Dorothy's deadpanned reply from her place in her loveseat. The man sitting on the couch in front of her stared at her silently then, as if trying to read her thoughts. "Don't try so hard, Mr. Yuy. I know you know what she knows, so please **speak.**"

Heero didn't miss a second and said what had been roaming on his mind ever since his fiancée had trusted him with the news. "No violence."

Relena hid her face behind her palm and the Duchess couldn't suppress the smirk. "Oh I see I have not been the only to think about it" Yuy glared at her and she just waved it aside, "There's no need for you to go all 'Preventer' on me Mr. Yuy. I won't attempt anything of the sort. Rest easy…for once."

Yuy crossed his arms, reclined on the couch, and started studying the interior of the living room; a clear signal that his business with the owner of the house was over. Relena stared at him briefly before quietly requesting for him to leave. With a nod and a quick kiss on her forehead, the gundam pilot left to wander around the near rooms. Once he was out of the room, the Foreign Minister spoke.

"Dorothy, I am truly very sorry."

"Why? It´s not your fault."

The pacifist frowned slightly, "Well, I knew things weren't going so good between you. Perhaps I could have discouraged him when-"

"No. I accepted the proposal of a pitifully handsome politic slash coward social-climber. I chose to accept him even when I knew he was using me. There's nothing I can do."

"But…with this…what will you do? Will you try to reach an agreement? Make up with him?

"Of course not, Miss Relena. Who do you take me for? You see…" Dorothy left her cup on its plate and elegantly crossed her hands on her lap. "…I've got a contingency plan." Heero Yuy's head poked from behind the doorframe and threw her a quick glance, "A very **pacific** contingency plan." And the man resumed his analysis on the house.

"Non-violent?" Relena asked.

"Yes."

"But harmful."

"Maybe."

"…Discreet?"

"You're not even remotely involved." Was all that was said.

The Foreign Minister watched her friend with a raised eyebrow but said nothing else. That perfectly innocent smile on the Duchess face was anything but innocent. Sigh, there was nothing she could do but offer support, stay informed and wait calmly. Whatever her friend's plan was, it was going to be **big**. And flashy.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Quatre slammed the door of his office shut and flinched when he heard his secretary's whimper of surprise. He reopened his door and briefly apologized just as his office phone rang, making him hurry back to his desk.

"Yes," he replied a second after taking a seat.

"_Looks like I've caught you in a busy moment, Mr. Winner._" Said the brunette woman from the videoscreen.

"No, no," he dismissed it with a chuckle and laced his fingers in front of him, "How can I help you, Miss…" '_Uh…what was her name again?'_

"_Latrice. Latrice Rapay, from Canterbury Greenhouse. We talked last week on the-_"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, Miss Rapay. How's our project going?"

"_Everything in order, sir_."

"Have the supplies been sent? Received even?"

"_About that, I was wondering if we could meet and review the list of items and make an update of the colony's progress?_"

"I think that's perf-" wait. No, he shouldn't. Why the hell not? Because Dorothy- No, no, no…this and that were completely different matters…but still–, "perhaps possible. I'll check my agenda and have Lila call you back, is that alright with you?" Business smile.

"_Yes, Mr. Winner," _the woman smiled back_, "Have a nice day._"

"You too."

Click.

He rested his head over his crossed hands with a loud sigh. What was he doing? Under any other circumstances, he would have agreed with the woman, he even might have been the one to propose the meeting, maybe even dinner. But no, this week he had found himself doubting and doubting again if any meeting with any woman would be risky to Dorothy's plan. If whatever was going to happen next week indeed happened, then he should be more discreet about with who was he seen and damn it he was becoming paranoid!

'…_But then, she'll end up being the immoral one,'_ he thought, a slight frown in place, '_So…I can't let that happen.'_

Making up his mind, he reached for him intercom. "Lila?"

"Yes, Mr. Winner?"

"Contact Miss Latrice Rapay and tell her I'm available tomorrow evening."

"Yes, Mr. Winner."

"And make reservations at the Dolce."

"Are you sure Mr. Winner? There have been rumors about several reporters camping around-"

"I know and I'm sure."

"...um…do you want the hotel or the restaurant?"

"…Both."

"Yes, Mr. Winner."

"Thank you Lila, that's all."

And thank Alá the intercom had no screen, or his secretary would have witnessed the awkward blush that had crept to his face.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

It certainly wasn't the first time he had to ignore the constant flash of a camera, but it had been a while. He remembered the last time he was accosted by reporters, on the second day he went out with a wealthy colonist's daughter back in L2, two years ago. According to the media, he was supposed to marry the girl soon. Oh, the uproar.

Trowa had teased him nonstop about it. He hoped this time his friend thought nothing of the rumors…

Business, it had been all business; not that the media people knew…_or_ cared. They just wanted to gossip about him and were delighted. Just as much as they were today.

Quatre requested the restaurant host to arrange a private booth for him and his date, the very same they had had for the past two days. They were escorted to their place, and the sheer curtains that surrounded the space were drawn. Then, the blond man proceeded to look apologetically at his companion.

"I'm very sorry about this, Miss Rapay."

"It's ok. I understand. But I didn't expect you to contact me… again, Mr. Winner, and so soon…" the woman said, half a smile showing on her face, a slight blush appearing after another set of flashes was released.

"I'm very sorry, I know this is uncomfortable; it is for me too. Let's just…talk business."

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

For the next subsequent days, Quatre went out at least with 2 other women; sparkling the interest of the entertainment media. Some said to have confirmed the rumors of Mr. Winner looking for a girlfriend; others discredited him as being the player they always though he was. One of the most embarrassing things about this intense press coverage of his intimate relationships was the publication of an article stating that he was indeed straight. Damn, had that made him blush!

The press was obviously having a blast at his expense, and he could only hope for the news to sober up and lose importance as they traveled outside the L4 colony cluster.

Quatre threw the gossip magazines and entertainment newspapers to the paper recycling bin, and covered his flushing face with a hand. Rashid had even called last Sunday to ask if they were having a new mistress soon, and he hadn't know what to say while his Maganac comrades laughed and jeered at him from the videoscreen. He sighed and tried to be calm…

Tomorrow Thursday he would finally see her. '_It could have been worse_', he guessed. Then his cell phone rang with an unknown caller code.

"Yes?"

"_You are a very strange person,"_ said a familiar monotone voice and a lion could be heard roaring as in agreement on the background.

Fuck.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

She said she wanted an affair. But until today she hadn't been sure if she had meant it in all the extension of the word…as in a real one, with everything that was supposed to come with it.

…Like intimacy.

Dorothy caught herself spacing out at her desk; a thousand v's typed on her computer screen. '_Ah, crap'_. She deleted them.

But really, what was with all the commotion? Yes, yes, it had been ten days after her stupid engagement notice, nine since she had decided to go back to work, the pestering reporters notwithstanding. Victor had tried to contact her and had even requested an appointment to her secretary for five consecutive days, but to no avail of course. She wouldn't see him, even if he came to visit her office. Which he had done on Monday, two days ago. That very same say she had learned something useful: the basement parking had an unused set of stairs that went up through all the building, including her office floor. It hadn't been difficult to reach them, as they were right next to the toilets. Maybe she had looked a little silly, going to the restroom on the other side of the corridor when she had one inside her office but she had shrugged it off. By now people should- no, _must_ have gotten used to her peculiar antics. She had left early that day, while her secretary distracted the Count by being absent. Dorothy knew he had seen her leave from behind the glass wall that divided the reception and the office corridor. Even as frustrated as he had been that day, she knew Victor wouldn't dare follow her home and risk himself getting into an argument with her, with all the paparazzi posted near her house ready to take note of _everything._

She had lost count of how many interview requests she had rejected, and silently thanked Sophie for having learned to say no to further inquiries. Fortunately, tomorrow was the day her plan would start to unfold. Which led her back to her previous thoughts.

Would she and Quatre…?

Her wild and romantic imagination provided her with glimpses of the business man's attractive body, starting from his neckline to his slightly broad shoulders and his subtly muscled arms, which concealed an unexpectedly delicious amount of strength…and his slender fingers-

"What the hell!" she stood up from her desk and knocked over her coffee mug, which was thankfully empty. She rubbed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, as it was obviously acting up with distinct signs of abstinence syndrome. She recalled she hadn't had any…relations…since a couple of months ago, with her project deal having been close and her stupid recurrent anemia and then Victor acting all offended by a single white orchid only to end up putting himself out of the question…

A passionate kiss scene flickered behind her eyes and she reopened them instantly. How could she forget Zero wasn't helping either?

'_I've become silly and deranged, and I have no one to talk about this because Miss Relena would certainly flip…No, this is just Zero being the pain in the butt it always has been, so I will just proceed as planned…with a little more caution than I was intending to but it's okay. It'll be okay. Super okay.'_

With such thoughts in mind, she happily managed to fool herself into calmness. Oh, by the way, she hadn't checked yet on the news about the colony's inauguration she was supposed to attend tomorrow. Her fault entirely, because she had been trying to steer away from the gossip about her engagement displayed all over the Earth's news. Letting her masochist side out for a bit, she scrolled through articles of crappy rumors about her past relationships (all stupid flings, if she must say so), and finally decided to click on the Colonies section. There it was, on the first page she tried:

-WINNER ENTERPRISES TO LAUCH RECENTLY FINISHED L4-E37 COLONY.  
>-HUGE COLONY PROJECT TO BE LAST LINK TO MARS: APPROVED.<p>

And etcetera. Wow, she didn't know the Winners where working on that last one. Miss Relena must be extremely happy with it. Dorothy smirked. Pshh, the woman was probably deeply involved in the project. And what about the procedures of- Ah there she went again, following her workaholic pace when all she wanted was a bit of fresh news about her dear Arab…uh…friend. Whatever.

-L4-E37 INAUGURATION CEREMONY: A CLASH FOR THE EMPRESS TITLE?

What the hell was that article? She clicked on it and found her eyes widening in astonishment over one of the most ridiculous gossip stories she had read so far in **any **of the news' circles around the Earth and colonies. Like, seriously there was a list of **candidates** to be the date of Quatre Winner to this party? ….And her name wasn't listed? Her presence not even suspected?

'_Such a lousy press coverage, it's obvious the media is not as good as it was back in the War.' _

"This is stupid." She logged out from her computer and proceeded on reviewing her reports. She had to finish them before 6pm or she might have to take them with her to the airport. Her flight to the L4 colony cluster was scheduled at 7:30pm.

* * *

><p><em>A new chapter! I'm sorry, I'm not dead, nor this story is! I hope this wasn't too short. And next <em>_chapter is going to be loooong so I can make it up to you guys for the wait (:_

_Thank you for your support! I love you!_


	12. Metamorphosis

**A/N:** I'm so soooo sorry! My GOD, this took me ages! I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I decided to stop being selfish and give you something at last, my dear readers. (: Story is reaching it's climax soon! :D :D

Stay tunned!

**Disclaimer: **D.O.N.T…O.W.N…Gundam Wing

**Defiance**

**Chapter 11:****Metamorphosis**_**.**_

She was scheduled to arrive at 5:30 am Brussels' time, which made it like 9:30am on the L4 center colonies, where the Winner Interspatial Airport was located.

_You have an airport? _Had been her words, until he had been spared a minute from her mock awe and proceeded to explain it was not his, nor his family's; that it was just a name given by the colony's government as a symbol of gratitude to his family's pioneers and their years of support. Neither he nor his sisters had hold on its shares. Ah, maybe the husband of one of his sisters did, but that was another topic.

And so, Quatre Raberba Winner laid in wait for his Lady to arrive. He glanced for the umpteenth time at the LED display on the wall and finally, _finally_ it announced the arrival of the Brussels-L4 Express flight. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed her number. Hopefully it would connect now that they were close. Space's void tended to make calls difficult to reach its destination unless one had the proper equipment. Like a transmission cabin. Argh, he should have offered his shuttle!

_Click._

"Ah, good morning, Miss Dorothy".

"_Mr, Winner, what a surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call? I hope you're not withdrawing your invitation, because that would be terribly unpleasant."_

"What? No, of course not! What made you think so? No, no, that's not the reason. No."

"_I was just joking with you, Mr. Winner, there's no need for you to be so flustered."_ He could almost hear her smirk.

"I'm sorry. Uh…well, I'm here."

"_Here? As in here the Airport?"_

"Yes, I'm at the B7 gate."

"_That's so thoughtful of you, Mr. Winner. Does that mean I get a private connection flight?"_

"Yes, Miss Dorothy." A small smile appeared on his lips and then he heard her giggle.

"_I'm on my way."_

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Stunning.

That's what he thought when he saw her appear through the gate, her orange sundress and a white, light jacket fitting her pleased countenance. Because she looked happy and relaxed and waah she had just smiled deviously at him.

"Miss Dorothy, you look b-beautiful." Damnit, he had to stop stuttering in her presence!

"Oh, you're such a tease, Mr. Winner." She waved her hand coquettishly at him, while a man dressed in black moved swiftly to take her belongings. She looked at Quatre curiously and let her suitcase be taken as her blond friend nodded. "And very attentive."

The Arab hoped she mistook his slight blush as a tan, and offered his arm while changing the topic. "So, did you have a pleasant trip?"

She carefully took it and resisted the urge to shiver when her hand touched him. '_Remain calm, you silly. Calm. __**Calm.**_' "Oh, I did! It was pretty…interesting, if I may say so."

He heard her smirk and slightly turned to address her, "Really?"

"Oh yes. There were these local magazines with exceedingly fascinating articles…about you, Mr. Winner."

'_Oh, Alá, why?'_ He blinked and gulped, trying to remain impassive as they walked up the boarding ramp. "They were?"

She was giggling mischievously now. Perfect, just what he needed to make him more comfortable. He decided to keep quiet until they were seated and then asked for two glasses of mineral water. Dorothy stared at him curiously. He smiled reassuringly at her, "It helps when travelling in space. Keeps you nicely hydrated. I give my word."

Dorothy nodded politely. She knew that, of course. She was just puzzled about him deciding without consulting with her first. '_So I guess he can be a little arrogant sometimes,'_ she thought while taking a sip from the glass. It had been weeks since she last thought poorly of him; she recalled her mental statements of him that day at her office, about a month ago. Really, a month? …Just a month?

Oh yes, when he asked her out to brunch…which reminded her…

"I see you've been busy, Mr. Winner."

"Uh? Oh yes, I decided to personally give out every invitation to this event. You know, to make it…more…personal…" What the hell was wrong with him and his redundancies, argh! He was mentally trying to drown on his glass.

"Haha, so that's what happened?" she asked teasingly. "And here I thought someone had finally lived up to the expectations of a widely known if just rumored reputation." Had she sounded bitter? Not, right? She had kept her teasing tone, yes? Oh God, she hoped his freakish empathy switch was turned off or something. This…thing she felt when thinking about those articles and the photos and what Victor had said about him being a playboy…She knew it wasn't doubt, much less jealousy because it just **couldn't** be. But this _inner self Quatre_ wouldn't know that and it would just complicate things for them if he misunderstood.

Maybe.

He was thankful his glass had been half way to his mouth and he hadn't taken any sip or he might have embarrassed himself…more. Instead of fussing and stuttering, he sighed dejectedly and looked away from the Duchess stare. "You…you read them all? Those articles…"

"No. What fun would they be if I got bored from reading them all? No, Mister Winner. I just read the ones that looked more elaborate."

Fuck. "You know the mass media, Miss Dorothy. They get wild about anything."

She sneered, "Oh, don't I know."

He felt a wild spike on her aura, and mentally slapped his idiot self. Of course she'll know! She was deep in this…this… 'media mess'! It was what brought her here in the first place!

The rumble of the spaceship alerted them of its take off and they quietly fastened their seatbelts. They would be arriving at L4-E37 in forty minutes.

"Miss Dorothy," he interjected, hoping to dispel their awkward moment, "would you like to have some breakfast?" He signaled at the narrow table at his back, where bowls and trays laid waiting, and she perceived the fresh scent of fruits and recently baked bread.

She reacted favorably to it, "Breakfast sounds good, Mr. Winner."

"Good." With a signal from his hand, a man that had been waiting quietly at a corner of the cabin proceeded to serve them. "Once we arrive I will drop you at the hotel for you to rest. I know those space travels can be quite tiring."

"Yes, they are. Especially the express ones: they are pretty severe on the body, with all the added pressure and the speed… It kind of reminds me of Mobile Suits."

Quatre snorted quietly, "Well yes, that's a pretty accurate description…"

"But you are going away, then?"

"Yes, I still have to pay a visit to the staff and check everything is in order for tomorrow."

"Say Mr. Winner, what time is the inauguration?" With all those stupid stories distracting her, she had failed to acquire proper information about the event, much to her embarrassment.

"6 pm. It will be very brief, I hope. Perhaps an hour long. Then you'll be free to go touring around the colony before the banquet is held at 9."

"Will you come with me?" she teased, blue eyes mischievous in their stare. Only this time, her attempt on trying to make the man blush was counterattacked.

…because he answered with a bright and confident smile, which also looked a bit- no, very much seductive, to her. Apparently she could only fluster him two out of three times…or maybe he had been waiting for her to ask?

"Of course. I intended to do so, Miss Dorothy."

Yep, he had been waiting.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

A skinny girl with soft blue eyes and blond short hair was staring at him with incredulity all over her face. Yes, he knew it was all very absurd, mostly because of whom they were talking about.

"You've gotta be kidding, Trowa… Quatre, he…he really did this?"

He nodded.

"No. Way! Was has gotten over him? Was he tired of being the number one bachelor of the ESUN or what? Maybe he was feeling lonely? Or upset? You know there were some pretty nasty rumors going on about him being gay and all…"

"That's not the reason he told."

"Then what is it?" she looked down at the coffee table, took the days' old newspaper, and began shaking it in front of her, "This is incredibly stupid!"

"I know. But I'm not sure if I can tell you."

"Aw, come on, Trowa. He surely would have told me." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't know about that, Midii."

She frowned. "For a clown you're pretty stoic. And silent. And not fun." She made a move to stand up from the sofa, before a strong hand tugged her back to her seat.

"I'm an ex-soldier who knows how to keep secrets about his best friend."

"Well, I'm an ex-spy who wants to be included. Don't make me force it out of you, dear. I don't want to hurt you."

Trowa smirked, "You'll know about it soon, I promise. Everyone will..." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before standing up and leaving Midii to wonder about that last statement.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

The hotel's lobby was nearly desert, as almost none of tomorrow's guests had arrived yet, so Dorothy stood there, admiring and happily criticizing the décor of the recently finished place. It still smelled new, the faint scent of fresh paint mixing with the sweetness emanating from the gorgeous, highly decorative flower arrangements scattered elegantly on specific areas. Her wandering eyes caught sight of a rather big painting hanging on the wall facing the elevators, and she decided to give it a few minutes of contemplation before going up to her room. Quatre had been very nice and insightful, having saved her the chore of going to the front desk to register, by giving her the keycard for her _suite_ after dropping her at the hotel's entrance. She hadn't seen a spec of her luggage, so it must have been sent ahead of them, and most probably was sitting nicely in her room already.

She snorted, recalling the apologetic smile on his face before his limousine drove off. He should have escorted her to her room if he so wanted, a few minutes of lateness would hurt no one. She stopped herself in the middle of a dejected sigh. Wait a moment, wait a moment…was she disappointed? Umm… perhaps? Ok, fine. Yes, she had expected to be accompanied at least inside the lobby, or to the elevators…maybe she had hoped to be shown around and then reach the suite, where he would open the door for her and ask her to get comfortable, as he shed his jacket and prepared them a pair of drinks-

'O_h my god, I've watched way too many late movies!'_, thought the Duchess, closing her eyes and trying to refocus on the very pretty painting in front of her. The scene greeting her eyes was a colorful "colony sunset", where the artist had intended to represent the moment when the lights start to dim inside the colony, leaving sections of glittering buildings in the darkness of artificial night. Actually, now that she thought about it, a very logical argument came to her mind: it was always night in space, forever to stay the same. What was really unnatural was the day the humans programmed, those very same humans living where they weren't meant to. She felt a pang of grief as the flash of an explosion singed in her memories. '_Grandfather…'_

Ding!

Startled, she turned around to face an equally startled maid exiting one of the elevators, cleaning cart and supplies in hand. The girl stared at her awkwardly, and Dorothy realized a lone tear had escaped her eyes. She quickly brushed it off and smiled reassuringly at the maid, who returned the gesture and bowed in her retreat.

'_I must be tired. Time to get a nap…'_

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Click.

"…_Yeah?"_

"Good evening, Miss Dorothy."

"…_Evening? ...Quatre?"_

She sounded sluggish, her voice was kind of hoarse…and she had forgotten to use her detached politeness. Oh no, was she ill? The Arab briefly panicked until he remembered she had just crossed a good deal of transited space and she was probably feeling jet-lagged. In which case she must have been resting…and that meant he had just woke her up with his ill-timed call. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I woke you up, I'm sorry Miss Doroth-"

"_Oh, hush. Yes I was sleeping, but I'm glad you called. I didn't expect to black out for so long."_

'_She must have been really tired_'. Quatre gulped, not knowing if he should feel relieved or keep on being mortified.

"_Mr. Winner? Are you still there?-"_

"Ah, yes, I'm sorr-"

"_You know, I'm feeling kind of hungry, is room service already available?"_

"Uh? Y-yes, it is, but-"

"_Great! Let's see, where's the menu-"_

"Miss Dorothy!" he called into the phone a bit more desperately than he ought to, and he could tell his guest had been alarmed. He slapped his forehead, and his driver glanced at him. Quatre waved at him to keep driving and activated the privacy glass while frowning at his own incompetence. He would have banged his head again, if not for the fact that he had already done so…and it still hurt.

"…_Yes, Mr. Winner?"_

"Actually, I called because…eh…I wanted to invite you to dinner, if that's okay with you?"

"…_Of course, Mr. Winner. The time?"_

"Since you said you are hungry, how about now?"

"_Now?"_

"Uh, no. No, of course not, you just woke up, how about an hour-"

"_-I'll be down in 20."_ She interrupted.

"…ok."

Click.

The blond man stared funnily at his cell phone for a couple of seconds before asking his driver to take him **immediately** to the Hotel. The Duchess should not be made to wait.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"I'm really deeply sorry for having woken you up," he said a third time and she sighed. She let her fork down, and with her newly freed hand reached for her butter knife, and then over to his hands. Quatre didn't have time to look surprised before she spoke.

"I know. I understand. But I must ask you to please stop apologizing or you'll be in danger of boring me." Ok, that was his cue to be astonished. "Because if you do make me fall into such state, I might even stab you-" And now his eyes were as big as saucers and holymotherofsweetjesus had she just said what she thought? Her eyes mimicked his, and her hand left him as if burnt.

'_Ohmyfuckinggod! What have I done? That's it, I'm done with this. I knew this was a bad idea, I won't ever, __**ever**__ speak to him aga-'_ Dorothy was trying desperately to come with a decent apology, but her rampaging mind was startled to a stop when she heard his laugh.

"Haahahahahahaha! Oh, Miss Dorothy, that was priceless!" He wiped a mirthful tear from his eyes, and rapidly but carefully took the blunt knife from her pale hand, "I understand. I will stop apologizing now. You should let this go. Oh my, what a laugh!"

She didn't understand. Had she traumatized him so for his reaction to become like this? Dorothy took her decision then. "I'm sorry, Mr. Winner. I think I should go-" she stood up.

"What? No!" he also got to his feet and seized her hand again, a gentle yet firm grip, that made her escape futile. If she tried, she could make him let go, but it would require great effort and perhaps a little pain on her side. She evaluated her possibilities, though a quick glance at his concerned eyes told her he didn't want to hurt her. He would never hurt her. And this harmlessness of him made her heart **ache**.

"I know what you're thinking, Miss Dorothy, but that is something that happened long ago and it is a matter already forgiven," he said in what he hoped would be a reassuring tone.

"But not forgotten."

He felt her hand twitch, and he gave it a slight squeeze, "Please sit down, Miss Dorothy."

"I can't bear this, please let me go." She sounded almost pleading.

"No." He moved closer to her, and delicately placed his other hand on her shoulder. The full contact made him inhale with sudden shock, as her overflowing emotions rushed to him. Foreign guilt and shame washed over him, and he knew he had let her know he had 'sensed' her. "Sit. Please. I think we should talk about this."

She sunk lifelessly onto her chair, and murmured, "…I'm ashamed of myself. This can't be happening…"

He bent down next to her, trying to look up at her downcasted eyes. "I know."

"And I'm sorry."

"I know." He really didn't like seeing her like this.

"How could you ever forgive me?" her breath picked up, "I know I wouldn't! **What's wrong with you!**" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared at him, her recriminating pale orbs finally giving him some reassurance. Now, that last sentence had been more like her. He smiled.

"That's better."

"Are you insane?" Yes, this man was out of his mind. She wanted to cry.

"Perhaps I am." And he just stayed there, smiling silly at her…

"Oh my god, you're insufferable!" She felt like a mess. "I'm sorry!" She hid her face behind her hands.

"I know. I understand." He pried her hands away, and he could see her misty eyes. Oh no, he wouldn't let her cry or he would be at loss of what to do then. He kept on talking. "…but I must ask you to please stop apologizing or you'll be in danger of boring me."

That did the trick; she stared back at him with incredulous eyes. All it took was a heartbeat of silence. "…A-and then you'll stab me?"

Quatre's dazzling smile was followed by a chuckle as his hand reached over to wipe her starting tears. "I might be tempted to, if it makes you happy."

She laughed,** hard**. Her feelings had gone haywire, and she didn't care. By the time she regained her composure, she noticed her companion was still down on his knees, staring at her with bright eyes. Well, that was certainly _distracting._ She averted her face, a hand over her cheeks and calmly spoke.

"Please stand, Mr. Winner. It's unsightly."

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"Not as much as I have already done myself, but maybe…a little."

"But it's just you and me here."

Dorothy snorted and turned to look at him, a smart reply at the ready, but the back of a retreating man caught her attention. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, there's also the kitchen staff and some waiters…" Mr. Winner followed her stare and saw the man, who in that very moment had looked back and then ran towards the door, while a small camera dangled from his neck. Oh shit, he was a reporter! How the fuck had he gotten inside? Quatre sprang to his feet, attempting to follow the man. "Hey you! Sto-!" The quick and steady hand of his date caught him by the wrist, and he stared at her deadpanned face. "Miss Dorothy, I must stop him!"

She shook her head, and gestured to his empty chair and half eaten dinner. "It's meaningless. Whatever he took, is already on its way to the news."

"But-"

"I bet that man went out of his means just to sneak in here. Let him have his prime news, before it's snatched away by the bigger companies tomorrow. Our dinner is getting cold."

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

They waited patiently for the elevator to arrive.

"Dinner was great, thank you." Said the woman, her small purse clutched in front of her.

"You are welcome, Miss Dorothy. It was quite an…eventful evening. I hope you weren't very much upset."

She smiled and took her keycard from her purse. "Nonsense. I was very entertained. Though I am curious as to what exactly that man caught on photo. I'm sure he was pretty far from us and couldn't have heard very well… Hn, most intriguing."

"It's all open to his interpretation, then. But if you let me have a guess, judging from our conversation and…um…circumstances, I believe those photos might look a tad bit melodramatic."

"Are you calling me a drama queen, Mr. Winner?"

Her fake indignation met his amused smile, "Yes."

"I'm hurt." She said, taking a step forward as the elevator doors opened. "Though not as hurt as your ladies will be once they see you with me tomorrow." Her smirk was hid as she bent her head to press her floor button.

Quatre closed his eyes, embarrassed. Oh no, not this conversation. "Please don't, Miss Dorothy." He entered the lift and the doors closed.

"Poor girls, I bet they were already imagining themselves as your splendid wives."

He groaned.

"Oh yes, maybe some already spent all their money, believing they'll become rich one of this days."

"Please stop…"

"My, you're such a heartbreaker! So, tell me Mr. Winner, did you live up to society's expectations?

"What are you talking about, Miss Dorothy?" he tiredly asked.

"Did you sleep with them?"

"W-WHAT? N-no!"

She suppressed a snort, "But the articles said you even reserved rooms at some hotel-"

"That was because it was easier to stay than to go home." He saw her eyes widening, and quickly added, "Alone! I was alone!"

She could not stop herself now, "Hahahaha, oh please, don't be so modest."

"I'm not! It's the truth."

"Haha, I believe you. I was just teasing you. But what made you do something like that, Mr. Winner? Honestly-"

"You."

Dorothy stared at her companion. "I beg your pardon?"

"You. I did it for you." His aquamarine eyes were looking straight into hers, and she blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Quatre averted his gaze now, "I didn't want you to be…the only one…in this media circus…"

She couldn't believe her ears. No. Why? Why do something so…so…._sweet_ for her? She gulped nervously, "Don't be silly, Quatre."

He grabbed her hands. "It's true. I wanted to help you by my own means. You're not alone in this."

He stepped closer to her, and she bit her lips. They were so near each other in this enclosed space, and she started hearing the already familiar hum of Zero. Was he going to-

Ding!

They were both startled by the chime and the opening of the doors.

Quatre coughed and she looked away, "Thank you, Mr. Winner." Did her voice sound _shy?_

"It's nothing. We're…we're friends after all."

"Yes, yes of course." Friends, sure! And now she felt disillusioned? She better leave now.

Whatever distress she had started feeling was short-lived, because her eyes caught -as if in slow motion- the sight of her _friend's_ lips moving down to brush softly her liiiip-no, cheek. Her right cheek. Or was it the corner of her mouth? She took a deep breath and-

"Good night, Dorothy."

-blinked. "Uh-hu. Yeah… Bye." An awkward smile twitched on her lips as the sliding doors closed over Quatre's handsome self, leaving her all alone in the corridor.

Inhale.

Turn around. Walk. Stop.

Enter keycard. Open door.

"That did not just happen. Nope, haha."

Close door.

"…oh my god." She whispered, and gingerly touched where his lips had brushed. "I…I…better sleep soon."

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Though the evening had been quite eventful, it had also provided one or two opportunities he had waited for quite some time, and he couldn't help but feel satisfied… for the moment.

Quatre touched his lips and smiled. He could have done that too, but he was sure it was not the time yet. His smile widened…and then faded.

The reporter. He must send someone to try and catch- no. He checked his wristwatch; it read 10:26 pm. It was too late. Whatever the man had heard or seen, was already on its way to some news central. Winner hoped for some kind of malfunction in the transmitting satellites, but he knew the information had to have been delivered already; he just hoped his guests were already on their way and would dismiss whatever articles showed up tomorrow morning. Quatre was expecting his guests to start arriving around 9:00 am tomorrow, if they came from within the colonies; or 12:00pm if they came from Earth, as it was the farthest location, and interspatial flights took about 10 hours to reach the L4 colony cluster. And then with the 4 hour difference between the planet and this colony…

_There's plenty of time for the news to spread…it's hardly 6:30pm on Brussels!,_ the blond man was pacing around inside the elevator. _I'll have to tighten security._ _I have to call Lady Une- no, it's not that official…is it? What do I do? _

He didn't know! Because this situation wasn't even a matter of global importance. Not in the financial, nor political world… He was sure it would be mostly useful for the entertainment media. Plainly said, it was mere gossip… The breaking up of a count and a duchess, big deal.

But she was not just some duchess; she was Dorothy T. Catalonia, Duchess of Dermail, former heir of Romefeller, and one of Earth's most influential women…The elevator doors opened, and if there were any other person other than him, onlookers would have seen Quatre's dejected countenance as he continued on his way towards the hotel's front desk.

_I'll consult with Rashid and the guys…_

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Dorothy Catalonia stared at her reflection on the mirror above the sink, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The bedside clock read 3:16 am…but she couldn't sleep anymore. Not with the images of that almost-kiss running around her head whenever she closed her eyes. She sighed. Walking towards her briefcase, she attempted to complete some papers she had left unfinished, but later decided to start arranging her clothes for the morning.

It was going to be a very interesting day.


	13. Subterfuge

**A/N:** *stares* six months of absence... I am deeply sorry. The story is not dead. My aim is to finish this 2013. Don't lose hope on me and this story. Enjoy this chapter! :D

**Disclaimer:**Gundam Wing is not mine. Bleh.

**Defiance**

**Chapter 12: Subterfuge.**

A skinny girl with soft blue eyes and blond short hair was staring at him with incredulity all over her face. Yes, he knew it was all very absurd, mostly because of whom they were talking about.

"You've gotta be kidding, Trowa. Quatre, he…he really did this?!"

He nodded.

"No. Way! Was has gotten over him? Was he tired of being the number one bachelor of the ESUN or what? Maybe he was feeling lonely? Or upset? You know there were some pretty nasty rumors going on about him being gay and all…"

"That's not the reason he told."

"Then what is it?" she looked down at the coffee table, took the morning newspaper, and began shaking it in front of her, "This is incredibly stupid!"

"I know. But I'm not sure if I can tell you."

"Aw, come on, Trowa. He surely would have told me." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't know about that, Midii."

She frowned. "For a clown you're pretty stoic. And silent. And not fun." She made a move to stand up from the sofa, before a strong hand tugged her back to her seat.

"I'm an ex-soldier who knows how to keep secrets about his best friend."

"Well, I'm an ex-spy who wants to be included in the life of her boyfriend. Don't make me force it out of you, dear. I don't want to hurt you."

Trowa smirked, "You'll know about it soon, I promise. Everyone will..." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before standing up and leaving Midii to wonder about that last statement.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

'_This is it..'_ Thought Dorothy as she adjusted the hem of her red lace dress in front of the mirror. Her left hand rested above her bossom, a simple gold bracelet attached to it. She had made sure not to wear any rings. After staring at herself for a long second, she smirked. She looked fantastic, and was sure everyone would take notice of her. They always did. Taking her black sequined purse from the bed, she walked towards the door.

Quatre was waiting for her right by the elevator and was looking exceptionally handsome, if a bit distracted. The Duchess was sure it wasn't because of the inauguration ceremony, having done many of them in over a decade; but for the hundreds of reporters that waited for them outside the hotel. She knew they were there, she had seen them from her window. She watched him tug nervously at his lilac necktie, and was a little disappointed at his color choice. She should have known he would choose that color. He hadn't changed that much in all these years. Anyway, why was she expecting to match with his suit? Of course it would have sent an incredibly firm message to anyone who liked to read too much into things. Like, it would be a sign that they were a couple, leaving no room for doubt that her previous engagement had ended…

But she would make sure everyone understood she had broken up with Victor. Oh, yes, she had everything ready.

"Quatre, I'm sorry to have made you wait."

As expected, he was startled and turned around with a refutal on his mouth, but was stunned silent by a vision in red: the classy but sexy and shockingly beautiful Duchess of Dermail. She watched his pupils dilate, and was suddenly conscious of her cleavage and legs showing. Why, her dress had worked wonders on him, but she certainly didn't anticipate to feel shy around him. With a discreet gulp, she tried to tease him by saying,

"Mr. Winner, I'm sure you like what you see, but please stop staring like that. It makes me blush."

He blinked several times and then looked away, ashamed but not quite of his ogling. "I-I'm sorry Miss Dorothy. It's just, well, you look…so beautiful…"

The playful swat of her hand on his arm showed him she wasn't really mad at him for his actions, but a quick glance at her face almost made him hug her, as an apology of course. She was indeed blushing a little, and looked so much more appealing…

'_Oh Alá, what am I going to do with myself?'_ thought the man desperately, _'I could really tell her everything I feel and I wouldn't mind her rejecting me, if only I could be truly hers for as long as this brief scam lasts.'_

"Thank you for helping me with this." She said quietly as the elevator doors closed around them. Her back was straight, her chin lifted, but her eyes were downcast. Quatre struggled with himself for a couple of seconds before giving into his need of touching her. His hand gently grasped her chin and made her look at him. Her ice blue eyes widened at his actions, and chills went up her spine just as the familiar buzz of Zero started ringing in her ears.

"Anytime, _Dorothy_." He said, a smooth tone in his voice that sent her heart racing like mad.

The chime of the elevators alerted them they had arrived at the lobby. His hand dropped and he turned to stare directly in front. She looked down and pretended to adjust her dress one last time. Taking a deep breath, she tried to subdue the crazy butterflies wreaking havoc inside her. Her face was too hot. She needed to look cool and composed, not flustered and nervous. She flexed her fingers, trying to get rid of the prickly sensation that Zero had spread.

As they walked through the hotel's lobby, she had the time to collect herself while wondering at the security staff. Wow, they had done an incredibly great job by not letting any reporter inside, unlike last night. From a distance she saw the glass doors of the main entrance, saw the journalists posted outside noticing them and readying their cameras, and finally realized there was a big, tall man guarding the access. Said man smirked at them as he too noticed them coming near.

"Master Quatre, I wish you luck. It's crazy out there."

"Thank you Rashid, I might need it."

Rashid looked at her and said in an undistinguishable tone, "You too, lady."

She looked back at him. "Everything will be fine, sir."

She had sounded way more confident than she felt, but apparently it had made the trick, because the big man smirked at her before opening the doors and leading them into a sea of flashes, cameras and indiscreet questions.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"Duchess Dermail! Is it true you were engaged to the Count of Devnent?!"

Dorothy walked by Quatre's arm, smiling and staring coldly at the cameras, but otherwise silent. It wasn't yet the time to say anything.

"Mister Winner, how long have you been seeing the Duchess?!"

"Excuse us, we have important matters to attend," replied a calm Quatre, moving through a sea of people with microphones, cell phones and voice recorders. They had just exited the limousine that had taken them to the open stage arranged for the inauguration ceremony at the colony's Town Hall.

"Are you two having an affair?"

"Weren't you dating Miss Tori from Copernic Enterprises of L3 cluster?"

"Is it true you are to be married in a week, Dorothy?"

"Wasn't your girlfriend the heiress of the Bertrand fortune, Mister Winner?"

"Was your engagement a mere publicity stunt for Roche-Lloyd's sake? Miss Catalonia!"

Dorothy smirked when she heard this question, and the reporters were sent in an uproar by her reaction but before they were able to come up with new questions, the couple reached the guardrails and the reporters were stopped by the security staff. Only those with the necessary credentials were allowed to enter, but on the condition of silence until the ceremony ended.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"Hilde babe, I don't know why we are watching this. Do you have any idea of how many events like this Quatre holds?" asked Duo, with his hand extended towards the screen. "At least a dozen a month. Please don't tell me you want to start watching them all when we are not invited..."

"Oh, Duo, come on! Weren't you the one who told me how curious you were about the girl he is bringing with him?" Hilde, who was folding clothes at the sofa, glanced incredulously at her long-time boyfriend.

"Well, yeah but-"

"And weren't you the one who was the most eager to know if he has a new girlfriend, so you can tease him about it?"

"Hey! I don't want to tease him! I just want to congratulate him for finally-"

"Shh shhh! There they are! Oh, wow, look at that dress! She's beaut-wait a minute, I know her. Isn't that our Dorothy?" She turned to look at Duo and found him staring incredulously at the screen.

"Well holy**shit**."

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

There she stood, arm in arm with that pretty boy, dressed in red… just like the devil she was.

But she was supposed to be his sweet, quiet wife; his road to glory! Where had he gone wrong?

He had given her everything he had thought she needed. He had given her jewelry and vacation trips, even if they had left him a little on the debt side. But it was all to show her how much he loved her. Had it not been enough for her? He had taken her to all those parties, to redeem her name and make it known to the public how wonderful the heiress of Romefeller really was. He had helped her reputation grow steady and, thanks to him, old acquaintances of her grandfather had lifted the banishment penance they had set on her.

His social circle had nurtured her so. Why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't she satisfied?

She was making all this on purpose to upstage him, to humiliate him. He was almost sure that broadcasting his engagement for the world to know had been the wrong move to make, but he had also been pretty desperate to silence the rumors. He wanted to prove everyone he was more than enough for the Duchess of Dermail. Even Senator Gould had sent him a letter of apology and wanted to deepen their relation to one of close _acquaintances_. But now, everything was ruined!

His lies exposed. His hopes for a high life crushed mercilessly under the red high heels of Dorothy Catalonia.

And she was smiling at the cameras, her hand gently on that man's arm as he spoke of happiness and achievements, thanking everyone present for their support...

Victor's eyes widened madly at the next scene.

Winner turned to face the woman beside him and thanked her for her presence too, as it showed a new era of opportunities, bringing nobility and trade together to further encourage people's chances at life and a stronger bond for Earth and space economy… And she smiled at him so sweetly, like she had never smiled before!

Roche-Lloyd smashed his TV screen against the floor. He was furious and ashamed. He wanted to erase the deafening sound of the loud cheering he had heard from the transmission. It was as if the whole universe was an accomplice of **that** relationship, of their ridicule of him –the poor and pitiful Count of Devnent.

"No!" shouted the man, "I will show them the pitiful one is not me, but her! She is a devil in disguise, she is a wretched, cunning, selfish woman! Her heart is made of stone! I will **show** them!"

With that he stormed out of his small mansion, and headed directly to the Space Airport.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

As soon as the applauses were heard and the performers got ready by the stage's sides, Dorothy and Quatre quietly moved towards the stairs that would lead them to the back of the platform and the entrance of the Town Hall, where the most important guests would be having a meal together and then they could leave for the rest of the afternoon until late in the evening, when the ball would take place.

"I wasn't expecting those words, Mr. Winner. It was very kind of you. And also very clever." She said smiling at him.

"So you liked them? I must confess I had them prepared beforehand and rehearsed them assiduously the whole week." His joking tone was full of truth and Dorothy was amazed by his poorly conveyed lie. She also felt a lot more honored by it.

"Oh, I'm sure you-"

They were interrupted by the shouts of a young reporter running towards them. "Miss Catalonia! Can we have a quick word with you?!"

A security guard was running behind them, and Dorothy saw this as the perfect opportunity to give her message.

"Yes. You can, if you ask the right questions." She said to the girl, who quickly arranged her hair and clothes and signaled for her camera man to come closer. The guard tried to stop him, but Quatre approached him and so the man was allowed to enter.

"Miss Catalonia, is it true you were engaged to Victor Roche-Lloyd?" asked the reporter, holding her microphone near the Duchess.

"Yes. I was."

"Then why are you here as another man's date?"

"I was invited and I wanted to come."

"So you are going out with Mister Winner now?"

"I won't answer that."

"Then, have you broken up with Victor Roche-Lloyd?"

"Yes. I have."

"Was it Roche-Lloyd's lack of fortune?"

Dorothy stared coldly at the girl and firmly answered, "No."

"T-then why break up with one of the most coveted bachelors of the ESUN?"

The Duchess eyes searched for Quatre, who was standing a couple of feet behind the camera man, and her gaze softened at the assurance and support she saw in his aquamarine orbs. Even the reporter was taken aback by her sudden change of countenance, but didn't dare glance back at whoever was behind her.

"…Because I didn't love him. He might have made some mistakes and had some misconceptions, as I'm sure everyone has," she paused, "but he is a good politician, so please don't let his involvement with me affect your choice in the upcoming elections. Thank you. That's all."

"Alright, time's up you two." Said the security guard while covering the camera's lens with his big hand. The reporter and her companion made to protest but other guards were approaching them and they were taken away, leaving Dorothy and Quatre alone for a moment.

He was the first one to speak.

"Well, that's it. It's over."

She smirked dejectedly, "Yeah. I'm officially a bitch. Again."

His hands cupped her face, "Don't say that. You were extremely kind to him by sending that last message."

Dorothy's smirk turned to a sad smile and she looked down. "Yes, well… he did make me happy for a short time."

Quatre's eyes closed tight. Those words had brought him pain more acute than the stab she had dealt him all those years ago. She had been so bitter about Victor's actions because she had felt something for him too. It hadn't quite been love, but she had cherished the man. It was so sad it hurt. His own heart hurt. But he would try to prove her she deserved more. He would try to let her see another side of love. He was going to cherish her more than anyone, even if it meant staying her friend for as long as she needed.

He softly kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>It's so shoooort! I'm sorry!<em>

_But next chapter will be juicy with drama and...things! ;) oh! I can't wait to finish it! XD_

_I hope you like it!_


	14. Pecuniary

**A/N: **Um...I said was planning/going to finish this story this year, but look! It's the end of 2013 and I had just half a chapter. So I decided to divide that long chapter into two, so you guys can read something while I finish the rest of it, as a token of appreciation for your long wait and encouraging reviews (:

Have a super nice last day of 2013, and Happy New Year to all!

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing isn't mine.

**Defiance**

**Chapter 13: Pecuniary.**

The hotel halls were full of elegantly dressed people, and all that could be heard was the buzz of the chatting crowd and the clinking of glass, sometimes interrupted by loud greetings between politics or new aristocrats. Dorothy smiled at those who attempted to call her to their circles with such fashion, as they were obviously making a desperate effort to draw the attention of the other guests. Of course, none but Quatre noticed the contempt in her eyes at such display of inferior upbringing, and he immediately tried to engage her in conversation, however silly the subject, and she turned to him all smiles and witty comments.

If she had looked gorgeous in red during the inauguration ceremony, she was now looking like a goddess in her navy sequined gown. Her hair was let down, curled at the ends, and she wore diamond earrings. Her gloves reached up to her elbows, and over all, she looked every bit like the noble woman she was. All she needed was a crown and she could have passed as the Queen of the World. '_If Miss Relena didn't have that title already',_ thought Quatre as he glanced at his companion from the corner of his eye. She was happily chatting with the daughter of some guy she had done business before…or something like that, he wasn't sure. Taking a look around his halls, he made a quick survey of the people present, crossing names in his mental list. He wasn't surprised when he noted that several guests were attentively following every step he and his date made, their excited chatter sometimes loud enough for his ears to pick a phrase or two.

"…with her and it is sincerely unbelievable-"

"What is this boy thinking, bringing a Romefeller to-"

"-perfect strategy for commerce. I applaud Mr. Winner for-"

"-dare she show here!"

"-having an affair?"

"-by her excellent fashion sense! I wonder if her dress-"

"-didn't even know they knew each other! Who would have thought-"

"-this demimondaine has obstructed my plans for-"

"-obvious. Money attracts money. I always tell my son that he should be-"

"Do you think this is temporary?"

"…marrying Roche-Lloyd, if I recall correctly-"

Ugh, that was something he didn't want to hear, even if it had been true.

In the past.

Because it wasn't happening anymore.

She had changed her mind.

'_Hmm_…' Quatre's impeccably placed smile twitched and he resisted the urge to walk over to the pair of elder ladies who had mentioned his Dorothy's former compromise, to advise them of the most recent development in events. But of course they wouldn't know. The interview she had conceded to that reporter had yet to be sent back to the news quarter and edited –he hoped they wouldn't, at all- and later transmitted at the scheduled time for entertainment news. Because it wasn't like it was the most important piece of information ever recollected_. 'I give the news a week to reach the rest of the humanity…or at least those who are interested.' _The blond man discreetly studied his lady and wondered if she was planning to tell anyone in the ball. At least that way it was certain to spread faster. Her face betrayed nothing but the perfect countenance of a noble lady. Not as inviting to conversation as Miss Relena, but still approachable-

"-but she always looks absolutely stunning."

'_Oh_?' Quatre's curiosity was piqued. He rather pay attention to that particular dialogue...

"I agree with you, Nermina dear, but don't you think her dress is a bit risqué? Her choices are always-"

'_What do they mean? She looks…!'_ His gaze was quickly distracted by the creaminess of her slender shoulders and the beautiful arch of her neck, which were now completely exposed as she gracefully removed the translucent shawl that had been covering her. She was definitely teasing him. Oh, but it didn't look like she was doing it on purpose…for once. As soon as he realized his eyes had wandered _considerably_ lower than he had originally intended, he forced himself to look elsewhere, and that elsewhere happened to be…her eyes, looking directly at him with a glint of surprise. Apparently, sometime during his reverie, the girl she had been talking to had wandered off… but that was unimportant because…well…

…He had been caught _in fraganti_ and he could already feel the blood rushing to his face.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

He had been staring at her. Not her face, but her body. Specifically, at her cleavage. Quatre Raberba Winner had been checking her out!

She felt almost compelled to redone her shawl, but resisted the urge…because that would be so very out of character for her. Since when did Dorothy Catalonia react as a prude, virginal school girl? **Never**. _'Don't you dare put that back on, you silly. Let him know you saw him and let him squirm- damn, he's making me blush too! I can feel it! No, stop!' _The Duchess bit her lip and looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, but her attention was quickly drawn back to her companion when he spoke.

"I-I'm so sorry. I was…" His eyes quickly averted hers, "it was because…because you look…" he gulped.

"Ah, no, it's okay. I wasn't- it didn't bother me at all, don't worry." The butterflies in her stomach did a triple somersault and her mouth quivered a little as she smiled, a lot more self-conscious than she had felt in over fifteen years.

She remembered perfectly well the first time she had felt observed, when her father had let her accompany him to one of his meetings. She was a little girl, surrounded by military men talking about plans and strategies. Everyone had looked at her curiously. Some thought about her as endearing; to some others, her presence was plainly a bother. But she followed their conversations with apparent ease and was even allowed to voice her opinion, earning looks of astonishment and incredulity, but most important of all, she had seen her father's pride and approval upon his face… _'Hah! Bad memory lane._'

Ok, so…if she had withstood such environment with her head held high, why the hell was she fighting the urge to lower her eyes in embarrassment now, in front of just **one** man? The couple stood silently blushing, looking like a pair of middle schoolers with their first crush, until reality sank in…at least in her brain; and after kicking herself for three straight seconds, she resolved she was acting ridiculous.

"Stop blushing Mr. Winner. I'm used to people staring at me. Aren't I quite the wonder wherever I go?" Forced, that sounded so forced! She begged desperately for her cynicism to return and for the warmth on her cheeks to disappear.

"I'm sure you are, Miss Dorothy." He didn't have one doubt about it, judging by the persistent stares of their peers, and his bluntness left Dorothy speechless once more. Some seconds ticked by and none uttered a word, until a familiar voice was heard saying Quatre's name and both turned around, relief apparent on their faces.

"Quatre, here you are! We've been looking for you all over the place. And look who is with you! None other than _Duchess_ Catalonia!"

"Oh, stop it, _Princess_." Snapped Dorothy. The Foreign Minister gave her a small smile, which, to the taller woman, rather seemed like a smirk. Was she mocking her? '_Tsk, tsk, sometimes I think she has a deviant side to her that no one really knows.'_ Remembering Quatre's previously wandering eyes, Lady Catalonia mused some more,_ 'I wonder if Mr. Perfect here also has a side no one-' _

"It really came as a surprise when I saw you two arrive together to the City Hall. I never knew _you_ were this close," Relena said, addressing her last statement to a very distracted Dorothy. Quatre, on the other hand, was closely paying attention and was fighting the eleventh blush of the day from creeping up his face.

"Well, it is true we didn't keep in touch after the war, but lately we've been talking and-" He ventured.

"Oh, so this is new?" Interrupted the Foreign Minister. "How recent?" She raised an eyebrow towards her blonde friend, who had just recently caught up with the talk with a start.

"…**Recent**." Stressed Dorothy as she narrowed her eyes at the smile that she could see was slowly spreading in the other woman's face. The topic needed to be changed. Her friend didn't need to know she had been seeing Quatre for almost two months, or she wouldn't hear the end of it! This was exactly why she had kept her encounters with the Arab man as a secret. She hated being teased, especially by her best friend. "So, Mr. Yuy, how come you decided to join us at the party instead of watching from the shadows?"

The perfect soldier just shrugged and Relena rolled her eyes. "Don't expect a direct answer…nor an actual one. He just suddenly got up from bed and started getting ready. I tell you, he's one weird person."

This time, Quatre allowed himself to chuckle, even if the embarrassment he felt was still boiling inside him. "No offense, Miss Relena, but I don't think our group is particularly normal. And it's quite natural if you haven't gotten used to his antics, even after all these years."

"Hahaha oh I agree with you." Relena took her fiancé's hand in hers and smiled at the stoic man. "But with all the years that are ahead of us, I'm sure I might get to understand him at some point. If I'm lucky enough…"

Heero responded with a small smile, kissing the back of her hand before pulling his girlfriend towards him to whisper something in her ear, making her giggle. As the engaged couple seemed to get lost in their own little world, attracting even more attention to their little group, the Duchess and the party host looked at each other awkwardly.

"…I have to go to the ladies room."

"And I'll get us something to drink."

Unbeknownst to Dorothy, the former Queen of the World followed her shortly after.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Relena had been staring at her with such intent that Dorothy was beginning to feel intimidated. She had been trapped outside a little balcony that overlooked the still growing and incomplete city that was the new colony. Shifting her weight to her left foot, she wondered if this how people felt whenever she cornered them for business information…

"Well, that broadcast surely left an impression. Wanna tell me more about it?"

"I told you I had a plan and now you've seen it. If you are smart enough, you'll get it. I have nothing else to say."

The Foreign Minister glanced at her fiancé and their friend talking quietly where they have left them, by the other side of the room.

"At least now I understand why Quatre was acting so strange, letting his guard down with all those girls…was that also part of your plan?"

Dorothy's eyes narrowed but she stayed silent. '_No! That was all his idea. Silly man, trying to get the media all over him first…_'

"And Mr. Roche-Lloyd must be feeling quite slighted. I'm sure he watched the transmission."

"I don't care what that idiot feels." Her nose scrunched up in contempt.

"And what about Quatre?"

Her friend's voice had been nearly a whisper, but the question came down with the resonance of thunder on Dorothy's ears.

"What about him? I don't get-"

"You've been going out with him, haven't you?"

"…Sometimes. Yes." Damn it, Quatre needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"For several weeks, am I right?"

"Perhaps."

An amused glint appeared in Relena's eyes.

"Are you guys…dating?"

"What? **No**." Woah, that had come out harsher than she intended.

"…Oh." Dorothy's flat out refusal was enough to calm the princess' thoughts…for a fraction of a second. "But you know, I think he's by far a better catch than Mr. Lloyd."

"No. I know where this is going. That's why I didn't tell you…"

"You know he is like- like- the ultimate bachelor on Earth and colonies. If you were to marry him you'll be the richest people… of the Universe!"

"You're drunk, _your highness_." She rolled her eyes.

"And your babies would be ultra-beautiful and blond!"

"…now you're delusional-" Her brow twitched.

"Say it! You have at least considered it!"

"Yes!" She finally snapped.

Both women stood silent and surprised, mouth agape from what had been said. Crossing her arms over her chest, Dorothy was the first to talk.

"Yes, I've thought about it. Erase that silly smile from your face this very moment; it's not what you are thinking! I know Mr. Winner is quite capable, financially speaking, and he would be rather valuable as an asset for certain company projects. And judging by the size of this place, I think I've got several opportunities to take."

"Like the opportunity to make him your man?"

The Duchess sighed tiredly, "No. Listen well. He and I…we might be…friends. But just that."

"Perfect, you're already in a relationship!" chimed the Foreign Minister, "Now you just need to-"

"Dear Miss Relena, please refrain from expressing such opinions so lightheartedly. I don't want to think about relationships for a while."

"Oh, come on Dorothy. One man goes and says things on television and you want to stay single forever?"

"You think I'm being puny?"

"Fine, he messed up. He lied about you. Like a lot of people before him, and I want you to tell me since when you started caring."

"He betrayed my trust!"

"But he didn't even break your heart."

"W-what?"

"I said-"

"No. I heard you." One hand raised, Dorothy closed her eyes and breathed in, unprepared to answer. Her friend smiled wryly, and closed the distance between them to lay a delicate hand over her cheek.

"Look at me, Dorothy."

The Duchess did as she was told.

"You know, as well as I do, that you are the happiest of them all that Mr. Lloyd did what he did. It gave you an excuse to amend one of the stupidest decisions you've ever taken."

Ice blue eyes grew big as saucers. For how long had she known? Was her friend also an empath like Quatre? The woman in question laughed.

"Don't look at me as if I read your mind, because I didn't. It was plain at sight. You didn't really want to marry that guy. You were just relieved that you didn't have to spend more time on your own…alone."

"…I could have learned to love him. Eventually."

"Don't lie to yourself, Duchess. You would have been one of the most miserable beings to ever walk the Earth -and colonies. And God knows you are dangerous when you are unhappy and bored."

A smirk appeared in both their faces, a silent message between them. Interrogation time was over. Or at least the questions that mattered.

"So this is you attempting to maintain peace in the Universe? The _Queen_ wants to convince me to get a man that keeps me happy so I don't destroy the world?"

Relena let out a heartfelt laugh as she re-entered the ballroom, arms linked with Dorothy, to search for their dates.

"Yes and no. I just don't want you to hide from your heart anymore."

"That might take a while."

"Or not." With a giggle, the Foreign Minister unlinked her arm and left Lady Catalonia moving her head in denial.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

"Where have you been?" asked a slightly annoyed Heero when his princess latched herself to one of his arms.

"Oh, just helping a friend with some business matters."

The stoic man stared deadpanned at his fiancée, and she giggled happily before confiding,

"She's going to have the prettiest, wealthiest babies in the whole universe."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. I'm gonna keep writing so I can give you guys more on the first days of 2014 :D<em>

_Love you all for your support! :'D_


End file.
